Today Was A Fairytale
by SabreDae
Summary: Jecker, set sometime after S5Ep3. Songfic of Taylor Swift's Today Was A Fairytale. Basically a series of TWOSHOTs. Chapter 3 onwards isn't really related to the song so much.
1. Jess

**A/N: Okay. This is a fiction about Jecker. Yay! It's set sometime after S5Ep3 and it's a completely fictional storyline, so there aren't really any spoilers. **

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. I sighed in contentment, resting my back against the blue wood, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. It had been a long day. But it had been the best day.<p>

_Today was a fairytale_.

Okay, so it hadn't started off so well. I had gone into work, feeling shattered after staying up late doing some paperwork, unable to sleep because of Abby and Connor giggling in their room. I didn't even want to know what they were doing. _Don't get me wrong, I love Abby and Connor. They make an adorable couple, but I do not want to know_ _the intimate details of their sex life._

I'd sat down at the ADD feeling a headache coming on. But in one instant I forgot all about that. Becker, hot, amazing, unbelievable sexy Becker, sat down next to me, leaning on the glass table.

My breath sped up, my heart raced, beating in my chest.

_Stop it, Jess. You're being ridiculous, _I had told myself. I did not want to appear stupid in front of the man I fancied._ Shut up! _I angrily told my inner self. In response, the small voice inside my head whispered, _First sign of madness, you know, talking to yourself. Becker's never going to fancy you if you insist on acting insane. _

"Anything interesting happening?" He asked, sounding bored. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, taking in his fist propping his chin up and his perfectly coiffed hair. Becker was always bored when he didn't have anything to shoot.

My eyes returned to staring at the screens in front of me. I scanned the map and ran a diagnostic, checking for an anomaly, even though I knew there wouldn't be one because the alarm hadn't rung. I did it just for him. _And he'll never know, Jessica. _The check finished, and unsurprisingly there was nothing. "Nope, sorry." I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times against the bright glare of the monitors, my headache returning.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently. I had to force myself to take three deep breaths and ignore the thoughts conjured in my mind by his two simple words. _He's just asking as a friend. Just friends, _I counselled.

"Just got a migraine," I answered quietly.

"I've got just the thing. We need to stop you staring at these monitors." He stood up and offered me his hand like a true gentleman. I took it and stood, staring at my outfit. I was wearing a red pencil skirt and yellow heels, hardly suitable for whatever Becker had planned. Noticing my gaze, he muttered, "Yeah, you might want to think about changing."

"And what will I be doing that requires me to change my clothes?"

"That would be giving clues, Jessica. Just put on a pair of trousers and some trainers," he replied sounding a little exasperated.

"Fine," I mumbled, defeated. "Susan, can you keep take over the ADD?"

"Of course, Jess," she replied, staring disconcertingly at Becker and me. I turned to find Becker watching me too, seemingly annoyed with me over something.

I turned away from him, worrying about what I had done, and went to change into a pair of jeans and flat plimsoll type shoes. I pulled a green cardigan from my locker, under the suspicion that whatever Becker and I were going to do would involve going outside.

When I returned to him, he smiled but the gesture seemed tightly controlled. I frowned a little but followed him through the maze of corridors making up the A.R.C. I wasn't too surprised when we ended up in the armoury. Becker's idea of fun always involved weapons, whether it was an EMD, an actual gun or something more serious like a tank.

"Wait here," he commanded. When he returned he was carrying a black scarf. I eyed it nervously before he tied it around my head so I couldn't see anything.

"Hilary Becker!" I complained. "Is this really necessary?"

"It is if you call me Hillary," he called from somewhere across the room. _Now I have no idea what he's doing. _I could hear clanging and banging, suggesting he was taking things down from the shelves, but I had no idea what.

I jumped out of my skin when his hand clamped down on my shoulder, completely out of the blue.

He sniffed like he was laughing. My hand spun out and caught him somewhere, although I had no idea where, because of the stupid blindfold.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! Now can I take this scarf off yet?"

"Nope," he answered, popping his lips on the p. "Not yet. I'll tell you when. Now give me your hand."

My hand stayed at my side. _Jess, you need to give him your hand. You look stupid now. _But I couldn't make my arm stretch out towards him; my hand was sweating at the thought of just being enfolded in his big, warm one.

His hand took mine, taking me by surprise. He towed me out of the armoury and through the corridors again. I heard Connor whizz past laughing on his skateboard, the wheels rolling smoothly on the polished floor. It was surprising he wasn't in his lab right now. _Maybe Abby dragged him out. _

Wind suddenly and unexpectedly blew across my face. I was glad I had put my cardigan on.

I blinked against the sunlight when Becker untied the scarf. We were outside the A.R.C. in the car park.

"What are we doing, Becker?"

He held a finger aloft and pulled a bag from his shoulder. It was big and black, made from canvas, like one of those ones Athletes and sporty people took to the gym, a holdall. I didn't even want to imagine what he'd packed in there. It certainly wasn't a picnic. He slowly unzipped the bag, like he was unwrapping a Christmas present, dragging it out to get more enjoyment from the present.

I restrained a groan.

When he'd finally unzipped the bag, he pulled out a rifle and handed it to me. I gripped it, staring at it. I'd fired EMDs before but this was an actual rifle. I wasn't trained to fire it, and to be honest it scared me a bit – hence why I gingerly held it in front of me in the tips of my fingers as though it were a dead rat.

"Jess, it's a gun. It won't hurt you unless you fire it," he said patronisingly, his eyebrow arched.

"Ha ha. You know I'm only trained with EMDs."

He pulled a second rifle out of the bag. "EMDs are exactly the same as real guns, Jessica."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Well, nearly the same anyway."

"Becker," I groaned.

"What?" He stood next to me and began to instruct me on how to hold the gun and how to shoot. "Okay?" He asked.

"Just one small thing."

"Shoot," he said, grinning at his pun.

"How is this supposed to get rid of my headache?"

"Just shoot, Jessica."

I sighed and sighted down the weapon, looking at the can Becker had set up on the wall around the car park. Luckily most of the staff parked in the indoor car park now. We'd had too many problems with transporting creatures to the A.R.C. and unfortunate accidents involving squashed cars. My finger contracted around the trigger.

"Remember. Don't pull the trigger; just squeeze it."

I nodded.

"And breathe, remember to breathe and then fire."

"Yes, alright, Becker! We've been through it enough times," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I exhaled, and my finger acted of its own accord, squeezing the trigger back. The rifle jolted and sprang back into my shoulder in recoil as the bullet flew out, but I'd been expecting that. A second later, the can toppled off the wall.

All air was whooshed out of my lungs as Becker lifted me into the air in a hug, squeezing the life out of me. The gun dropped from my fingers from shock. But I forgot all about that, revelling in the feeling of being in his arms. My hands rested on his shoulders.

"Jess, you did it! I can't believe it – on your first shot!" He shouted, overjoyed.

My headache was completely forgotten as he lowered me to the ground again and pulled me into a closer hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, smiling into his neck.

"I know," I whispered, my breath tickling his skin.

Suddenly he froze. His hands removed themselves from my back and he stepped away, scratching behind his ear, as he looked any wear but at me. His posture was awkward and he opened his mouth to say something. But whatever he was going to say was lost as his phone and my phone rang in our trouser pockets.

I slid the Nokia N95 from my pocket and flipped it open. Abby was calling me. I accepted the call and said, "Hello? Abby what's going on?" At the other end of the phone I could hear the anomaly alert blaring.

"Jess, we've got an anomaly. I'm stuck in the Menagerie. We've got an archaeoceratops that needs an operation and Connor's busy in his Lab. I need you to go with Becker, Matt and Emily."

"Right, okay. You can count on me, Abby. I'll see you later," I said, hanging up. I looked over at Becker who had just put his phone back into his trouser pocket. "Abby can't make it. I'm coming with you."

"What? Jessica Parker, you aren't a field operative. Your job is to coordinate us."

"Hey! I've been trained to use EMDs and you just showed me how to use a rifle. I'll be fine. Come on, there's no use arguing. We need to go or there'll be creatures all over the place."

He reluctantly agreed and led the way to his car. Everywhere I looked there were signs of an alert. Becker's men ran helter-skelter through the corridors, jumping into cars and driving off with a screech of tyres. Becker and I got into a car and drove off after them.

Becker angrily told me to open the glove compartment whilst swerving in and out of traffic, most likely speeding, to get to the anomaly site.

I pulled out an EMD handgun.

"Look after yourself with that, Jessica," Becker murmured, not meeting my eyes. He stopped the car outside a theatre. Somehow we'd arrived before the rest of Becker's men, as the only other car in the area was the one Matt had driven. I picked up the radio ear piece off the counter in the car, and put it in my ear.

"Jess, are you here yet?" Matt asked in his Irish accent.

"Just got here," I replied as I jumped from the SUV. Becker was already out of the car and at the back, pulling on his body vest and putting together his long-range EMD. "What have we got?" I asked as Becker and I walked in through the door.

"Anomaly's on stage. Nothing's come out of it yet."

"That we know of any way," Emily interrupted.

Becker and I walked past the cashier's desk and confectionary on the shelves on full alert. Through the door I could already see the shining oval-like hole in time and space, glittering under the stage lights. Matt and Emily were standing to the side of it, EMDs trained on the spot in case anything came through. Becker jogged down the aisle and up the steps, stopping beside them and lifting his gun onto the anomaly.

"Are you sure nothing's come through?" He asked urgently.

"Positive," Matt answered. "Emily searched when we got here." He gave Emily a loving look. _That's what I want, _I thought dreamily. _A man to stare at me lovingly every time I enter a room. _

"Jessica, can you go back out to the car and get the locking device?" Becker asked, still not looking at me.

I turned and walked out, grumbling to myself about his insistence of using my full name. Secretly, I liked that. It made him different from everyone else, who called me Jess as I'd asked on my first day working at the A.R.C. But I froze in fear when I saw a massive dinosaur behind the till. Its head snapped up as I raised the EMD to shoot it. It took a step towards me. My finger closed on the trigger, but nothing happened. No light shot out of the EMD, nothing. The ground shook under its bulk as it came towards me again. I backed away, slowly walking up the stairs to the balcony. Its eyes followed my every move, although it hadn't yet come any closer.

"Help," I called, but my voice came out as a strangled whisper. No-one heard me. The dinosaur leapt towards me. I turned and fled, running out into the mass of seats on the balcony. It followed me. _I really wish I had looked through Connor's Dinosaur Dictionary then I might know what this thing is. _I had no idea what king of dinosaur it was or what period it came from. The only thing I knew about it was that it was huge. Though I knew from the look in its eyes that it was a carnivore. I ran to the fence around the balcony. Below I could see the anomaly, and Becker talking quietly with Emily and Matt.

He sighed and looked at his watch. I imagined that he was thinking something along the lines of 'where's Jess? It's been five minutes.'

I turned around, gripping the banister behind me. The monster was slowly advancing towards me. I threw my EMD to the right, hoping it would follow it like a dog, but no such luck. Its eyes didn't stray away from me for a second. It knew I had no escape and was taking its leisurely time stalking me. My mouth hung open in a soundless scream.

Suddenly it flung itself towards me, defying gravity as its entire body left the ground. Time slowed down as it came towards me. I leapt to the left, diving towards the ground in the hopes that it would soar over the top of me and off the balcony. But one of its front legs caught my side, its claws ripping through my cardigan and gouging my side. Somehow I caught the banister with my hands as the dinosaur carried me over the edge.

Finally a scream escaped my mouth. I could feel my hands slipping already and I'd been hanging for mere seconds. The dinosaur roared as it fell to the floor and after a particularly loud bang remained silent.

"Jess!" Becker shouted desperately. I didn't dare look below me to see where he was. My eyes were shut tight. "Hang on!" I could hear footsteps running up the stairs, but my hands were still slipping. I couldn't hold on and just as Matt reached the balcony, I fell from it. I screamed again, so afraid of dying. _Well, Jess, this is the end for you. Maybe you should have just told Becker you liked him, instead of keeping silent and trying to show him by shooting guns with him. _

I grunted as arms caught me. "Jess? Jess, are you alright?" He asked, sounding like an angel. I opened my eyes and stared at Becker. "Jess?" He lowered me to the ground and bent over me, looking worried. His hand found mine and held it tight. "You're going to be okay. Talk to me, Jessica. Where are you hurt?"

My voice refused to work.

"Give us a minute with her?" Emily asked. Her hand swung across my face, causing my cheek to smart. "Snap out of it, Jess!"

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"You were sending Becker crazy," she explained.

Becker ran back over and hovered over me. "Jess?" His brow was puckered with anxiety.

I groaned. "Help me up?" I asked hopefully, holding my hand out to him.

He took it and pulled me off the stage floor. My knees buckled the instant I was on my feet but Becker caught me and held me. "Jess? What's wrong? Tell me what's the matter, Jessica Parker!"

I pointed at my side, where there was a bloody gash and gasped as Emily gingerly poked it.

"Careful!" Becker said to her, eyes flashing dangerously with some emotion I couldn't identify. He picked me up, one hand under my knees, the other around my back. I tucked my head against his chest.

"Am I going to be okay, Hilary?" I whispered.

He turned his head and, for the first time in hours, met my eyes. "You are going to be fine, Jessica," he said determinedly, over-enunciating each word. He carried me out to the car, strapped me in and drove like a maniac back to the hospital. He checked me in, surprising me when he knew all of my personal information needed for the forms. The doctor took me away from him in a wheelchair and I felt like crying. I needed the strong military man beside me.

He snuck into my room after one of the nurses changed me into a gown and left. He stayed and held my hand as the doctor stitched me up.

An hour later, I was still waiting to go home. It had been awkward thinking of an excuse to tell the medical staff how I got injured, but once again Becker saved the day, telling them I worked at a zoo and was attacked by one of the lions. A little far-fetched if you ask me, but the doctors and nurses believed him. It was impossible not to with that face. In fact I didn't think I'd ever heard Becker tell a lie before then. Finally the doctors discharged me.

"Do you want a lift home?" He asked. He truly was my knight in shining armour. _Yeah, that's right, Jess, you are a damsel in distress. _

"Yes, please. I haven't been able to get hold of Abby or Connor."

He nodded and led me out to the car, stopping to pick me up and run to car, when he saw it was raining.

He turned the ignition and let the car sit idle for a few minutes before turning to look at me.

"Jess," he began awkwardly. "There's something I wanted to say to you."

I nodded, curious as to what he wanted to talk about.

"I don't quite know how to say this."

_Do not get your hopes up, _I chanted like a mantra. _It might not be what you think it is._

"I've sort of been having…feelings…for you recently and I wondered if you would maybe go out to dinner with me sometime." He muttered quietly.

My eyes teamed with tears. He was looking at me, scared, probably about why I was crying. "Yes," I whispered. He sighed in relief and turned back to the steering wheel. "I like you too, Becker." His head whipped back towards me, and I laughed a little.

His hand took mine. He held it before his face and placed his lips against it. My fingers folded around his and he drove us home, with only one hand on the steering wheel, his other residing in mine.

He walked me to my door. Still holding my hand.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered gently.

I raised my eyebrows in response and looked at my ripped cardigan and blood-stained t-shirt. "I look like a mess."

He shook his head, silently disagreeing with me.

"So when do you want to go to dinner?" He asked, leaning against my door.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked, already eager to be with him again.

He nodded. "Tomorrow sounds good. I'll see you at work, although don't expect to come out into the field again, Jessica," he said, smiling shyly.

I nodded and waved, as I opened the door. I heard Abby and Connor giggling again and closed the door.

"On second thoughts, how about tonight?" I called. He stopped just as he was getting into the car. He leaned his arms on the roof.

"Pick you up at six?"

"Yep. Sure. I'll see you at six." I said calmly whilst jumping up and down inside.

I opened the door and went in to the hallway. As soon as the door was closed behind me, I danced, although I regretted it due to the slight spasm of pain that ran through my side. I glanced at my watch and wandered into the living room. _Hold on! What time did that say? _I looked back at my watch and swore. It was already quarter past five. I only had forty five minutes to shower, decide on my outfit, change and put my make up one! I sprinted into the bathroom, and tore my clothes off whilst being as careful with my side as possible.

After a five minute shower, I ran through to my bedroom, swearing loudly again as I stubbed my toe on the corner of my bed.

A knock sounded on my closed door.

"Jess?" Abby called. "You alright?"

"Yeah! Just stubbed my toe. In a bit of a hurry." I shouted back to her.

"You going out?" She asked, sounding interested.

"Erm, just for a little bit."

"Where you going?"

I opened the door, holding my towel around me securely.

"Abby. I only have half an hour to get ready. I'll tell you about it when I get back," I said in a desperate effort to get rid of her.

"How about you tell me whilst I help you get ready?"

"I don't think that's really going to help me be any quicker…"

"Nonsense," she replied, barging into my room. "How are you going to dress yourself quickly with that side of yours?"

"You know about that?" I asked, my eyes flashing.

"Yuhuh." She pretended to examine her nails. _Honestly! She's as bad as Connor. He's forever curious._

"How?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh Becker rang us all, sounded very worried. Say, you're not going anywhere with him are you?"_ She knows!_

I ignored her and turned to my wardrobe, searching for something to wear that would show off my tiny waist.

"How about this?" Abby asked innocently, holding up my green dress.

I took it from her and held it up against myself in front of the mirror. It was perfect. I shooed her from the room and hurriedly changed into it. I only had ten minutes left and I still had to do my make-up. I pulled my matching green heels from the cupboard and slipped my feet into them. I rushed over to my dressing table and sat down. I hurriedly curled my hair and swept some dark green eye shadow over my eyes and grabbed my pale pink lipstick. Rushing to the door, I picked up my bag on the way, threw my purse in it and applied the lipstick, throwing it into the green clutch too. Remembering my perfume, I ran back to the dressing table, spritzed myself and left my bedroom with minutes to spare.

Connor and Abby looked up from the TV as I closed my door.

"Wow," Abby murmured. "You look good, Jess."

Connor whistled, earning him a look from Abby.

"Really?"

"Yes," Abby answered sincerely.

A car horn honked from outside and I almost ran to the door. "Have a good time," they shouted after me.

I waved my bag at them and left the house, almost running into Becker on the doorstep.

He'd changed too and was now wearing a tight grey t-shirt and black jeans. A large smile lit up his face when he saw me. And that was it, right there; I fell in love with him. _Fell in love when I saw you standing there. _

"You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mister."

Becker offered me his arm and I linked mine through his, my hand resting just above his bare elbow.

"So where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"Jessica Parker, have you learnt nothing about me today?" He joked. "It's a surprise."

_I am beginning to really hate surprises. _

He drove us to the pier and stopped. I looked out at the dark sky, confused. There was nothing out there. But Becker opened his door and stepped out before opening my car door and offering me his hand. I took it and stepped down from the car, as gracefully as I could in five inch heels.

He led me down the pier. About halfway there he stopped and told wait one second before disappearing off to the right.

Suddenly the whole pier was illuminated by fairy lights hanging over head. In front of me was a small round table, accompanied by three musicians who struck up at Becker's nod, playing a slow, romantic tune on the guitar, violin and flute. Becker came back, took my hand and seated me. He sat opposite me and brought out a box from under the table. He lifted out of it more boxes.

"I hope you don't mind," he said with a smile that took my breath away, "I got us Chinese."

I laughed, remembering the time I had taken him Chinese on a stake out and tried to tell him that I had been on my way home.

"Of course I don't mind."

The evening continued enjoyable, seeming to last for ages. _Or maybe time just slowed down because Becker is around. _

The entire evening Becker couldn't look away from me. I swear his smile took me to another planet.

He drove me home again, talking quietly to me the entire time, but keeping his eyes on the road.

Once more he walked me to the door. But this time, he leaned down and wrapped his hands around my waist. His lips found mine in the light from the streetlight. Electricity sped through the air between us as my hands wound around his neck. I felt like I was in wonderland or some kind of magic was at work. Or maybe there really was just a spark between us. My heart was thumping in my chest. I was sure he must have been able to feel it, considering out bodies were touching. All too soon, he broke away and rested his chin on my head.

"Goodnight, Jessica. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and jumped down the steps, got into the car and drove away.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind me. I sighed in contentment, resting my back against the blue wood, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor.

_I was wrong. He's not a knight; he's a prince._

It had been a long day. But it had been the best day.

_Today was a fairytale_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was kinda long. But it works best as a oneshot, so it all had to go into the same chapter. I was thinking I might write the same chapter but from Becker's POV so let me know whether you think it's a good idea. Please review to tell me what you think. :D If you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll correct them. Hopefully there won't be any because I just found some, but if there please tell me.  
><strong>


	2. Becker

**A/N: Okay I went ahead and wrote Becker's POV. I've had nothing to do this weekend. I found a couple of mistakes in the last chapter and corrected them, but if you spot any in this chapter or the last, please, please tell me. I can't stand spelling/punctuation mistakes. Other than that, please enjoy this, especially as it's the last chapter. **

* * *

><p>As her door closed, I jumped down the steps happily, a huge smile spreading over my face. I might have even thrown a punch into the air just before climbing into the SUV and driving home. My eyes were bleary as I tried to stay awake. It had been a tiring day. An emotional day. But I suppose it had probably been, in a way, the best day of my life.<p>

_Today was a fairytale._

I'd woken up at four, pulled on a t-shirt, tracksuit trousers and laced up my trainers. I always started the day with a thirty minute run. In my job it was imperative that I was completely fit – I had to be able to outrun dinosaurs. It was also a remnant from my time in the Armed Forces. Routine was important to me. A soldier's life was his routine.

After that I showered, changed into my work uniform and bolted down a muesli breakfast. I left the house at five, like normal. I was one the first people into work, arriving second only to James Lester, my boss.

"Ah, Captain Becker, I wonder if you could do a security check this morning. I haven't felt this building is properly secure ever since the whole Christine Johnson spying episode."

"Certainly, Sir," I replied respectfully, even though I was perhaps a little annoyed. I organised a security check once a week. It wasn't just that we didn't want other people getting into the A.R.C and finding out about the anomalies; we didn't want any of the creatures getting out either. We'd already done this week's check only two days ago, but I would never argue with my superiors.

I was just checking through the air ducts when I heard Jess' heels clacking down the corridor underneath me, as she headed towards her computers. I would have recognised the sound of those heels anywhere – Jess was the only person to wear such ridiculous shoes in a job which required almost constant running. Although, I suppose, she never really took part in the running – she was always sat in front of her computers. Her job was to coordinate us, the rest of the team. As the sound faded away, I recalled the time Danny had managed to break into the building through the ventilation system. That was the reason the ducts were a part of the weekly check. We wouldn't have known about them if Quinn hadn't used them as an entry.

I sure missed that guy, not that Matt wasn't a great replacement as team leader. No, I missed everyone who was lost because of this job: Professor Cutter, Jennifer Lewis, Danny Quinn, and Sarah Page, all of them. It was dangerous. We were working with rips in time that allowed creatures, from the past and the future alike, to come into our world – of course it was dangerous. That was why I agreed with Phillip about not letting civilians into the field, especially Jess. Jessica Parker had no experience, no training, she was almost certified to be a casualty, and I couldn't bear losing someone else.

_Yeah, that's why you're so protective of her, is it, Hilary?_

I ignored that thought.

After I'd finished the security check I was left with nothing to do. And everyone else was busy. Connor was in his lab, working on some secret project for Philip that the rest of the team knew nothing about. Abby was in the Menagerie with Rex. Matt and Emily were nowhere to be found. I did not want to search for them for fear of what I might find them doing.

I sighed, rubbing my face, wishing more than anything for an anomaly alert. That was one sure way to get your blood pumping. The excitement and fear of confronting real, live dinosaurs never ceased to cause me the biggest adrenaline rush. I was no adrenaline junkie but, man, it was a serious high. I wandered over towards the ADD.

Jess was engrossed in one of the screens so I sat down next to her and leant an elbow on the glass desk, using that to prop my chin up. An inaudible sigh passed through my lips, as I watched Jess' teeth bite down on her lower lip. She hadn't looked at me yet, but I knew she knew I was there. I'd seen her eyes flickering towards me and away again.

"Anything interesting happening?" I asked, breaking the silence. She looked at me again, her eyes lingering on my face, and her cheeks turning pink slightly.

_Great! Now you've embarrassed her! Well done, Hilary. Congratulations. _I thought, as she turned away from me and looked back at the screens.

She ran a diagnostic scan and her fingers tapped the desk as she waited. I restrained the urge to reach out and take her hand into my own. _Why does this always happen when I'm around her? It's like I'm not at all myself. Maybe I'm coming down with something. No, I felt fine earlier and I'm never ill- _My thoughts were interrupted when she told me there had been no anomaly activity.

As she looked back at the screens, her eyes turned to a squint and her forehead crumpled.

"Something wrong?" I asked carefully. I hoped she wasn't going to throw up. I can't deal with ill people.

"Just got a migraine," she mumbled, eyes closed.

"I've got just the thing. We need to stop you staring at these monitors," I replied cheerfully, standing up and offering her my hand, pulling her out of the computer chair and to her feet. I started to lead her away, but she stopped walking and stood staring down at her clothes. I looked at her legs and feet, taking in her tight red skirt and the yellow heeled shoes. "Yeah, you might want to think about changing."

"And what will I be doing that requires me to change my clothes?"

"That would be giving clues, Jessica. Just put on a pair of trousers and some trainers," I replied a little exasperated.

"Fine," she mumbled, defeated. "Susan, can you take over the ADD?"

"Of course, Jess," she replied, staring disconcertingly at Jess and me. I gazed at the back of Jess' head, wishing I could see her face. She turned and found me watching her. Annoyed with myself I saw her turn away from me and dash into the locker room to change.

Internally I groaned. I'd seen Jess' face as she turned into the locker room. She looked upset. _What've you done now, Hilary? You've put your foot in it that's what!_

_Shut up! _I told my mental voice.

I plastered a smile of my features as she walked out in a green cardigan and jeans looking so cute. _Cute? Really Becker, you're a soldier. Soldiers don't use that word. _I made my face muscles to maintain the smile, but I could tell that it seemed a little forced.

I began walking towards the armoury, with Jess following me, sighing every now and again and mumbling incoherently about me not telling her where we were going. The smile on my face was genuine that time. I stopped outside the armoury and told Jess to wait in the doorway.

I knew exactly where I'd left it. I'd found the scarf in Jennifer Lewis' abandoned locker and thought about returning it; but it was black and would be perfect for use on training exercises, so I'd put it in the armoury. Turned out, I never used it for training exercises, but I would use it now. I fished it out from behind a harpoon attached to the wall. _I have to use that one day. _

I returned to Jess brandishing the scarf in front of me and tied it tightly around her head so that her eyes were covered.

"Hilary Becker! Is this really necessary?"

"It is if you call me Hilary," I warned from across the room. I picked up a .88 rifle and inspected it before depositing it in a black canvas holdall at my feet. I forced myself to turn away from the glocks and pick up another rifle.

I turned back to see Jess nervously, blindly, searching the room for me. A mischievous smirk on my face, I crept towards her, clamping my hand down on her shoulder and scaring the bejesus out of her. Silent laughter rolled through me. After a particularly loud snort, Jess turned around and slapped me on the arm. Surprisingly hard.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Serves you right! Now can I take this scarf off yet?" She asked, almost whining at me.

"Nope. Not yet. I'll tell you when. Now give me your hand."

Like a petulant child she refused to give me her hand, but rather than annoy me, it endeared me towards her. In the end I took her hand from her side, capturing it in my own. Her tiny hand disappeared beneath my fingers. I dragged her away, leading her out to the car park.

I pulled the blindfold off her and she blinked for a few seconds, her eyes growing accustomed to being outdoors.

"What are we doing, Becker?"

I held a finger aloft and slipped the holdall off my shoulder. I placed it on the ground, unzipped it and took out one of the rifles. I handed it to her and restrained my mirth at her body language.

"Jess, it's a gun. It won't hurt you unless you fire it," I said patronisingly, an eyebrow arched.

"Ha ha. You know I'm only trained with EMDs."

I pulled the second rifle out of the bag. "EMDs are exactly the same as real guns, Jessica."

"Really?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"Well, nearly the same anyway." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Becker," she groaned.

"What?" I stood next to her and began to instruct her on how to hold the gun and how to shoot. "Okay?" I asked.

"Just one small thing."

"Shoot," I said, grinning at my pun. _Really, grown up, Hilary!_

"How is this supposed to get rid of my headache?"

"Just shoot, Jessica."

She took her stance, the barrel of the gun tucked into her shoulder. One hand in the middle, supporting the rifle, her legs parallel with her shoulders. She aimed towards the tin can I had put on the wall.

"Remember. Don't pull the trigger; just squeeze it." I told her.

She nodded.

"And breathe, remember to breathe and then fire."

"Yes, alright, Becker! We've been through it enough times," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Her finger squeezed the trigger and a bullet came speeding out of the end of the rifle, heading towards the can. The can clattered on the floor, as the bullet knocked it off the low wall.

I tackled her in a bear hug, lifting her small frame into the air and whirling her around.

"Jess you did it! I can't believe it – on your first shot!" I shouted.

I lowered her to the floor, my arms encircling her tiny waist. She rested her head against my shoulder and whispered into my neck, her warm breath tickling the skin there, reminding me just how close we were.

My arms dropped away from her in shock and I took a step backwards. _What have you done now, Hilary? Jess doesn't fancy you!_

I scratched behind my ear, feeling incredibly awkward. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again when nothing came to mind, feeling like a flapping fish. I was about to apologise, when my phone went off in my pocket, vibrating loudly.

I pulled the simple mobile out of my trousers and answered it. _Talk about saved by the bell! _

"Hello, Becker here."

"Becker? It's Matt. We've got an anomaly alert, where are you?" I could hear the siren blaring at the other end of the connection.

"Oh, er, don't worry, I'll be right there. Just get Susan to send the coordinates to the GPS in my car. I'll see you and the rest of the team at the site."

I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket just as Jess finished a conversation on her own pink phone.

"Abby can't make it. I'm coming with you," she said nonchalantly.

"What? Jessica Parker, you aren't a field operative. Your job is to coordinate us."

"Hey! I've been trained to use EMDs and you just showed me how to use a rifle. I'll be fine. Come on, there's no use arguing. We need to go or there'll be creatures all over the place."

I reluctantly agreed and led the way to the SUV in the indoor car park, passing my men all around the A.R.C. I drew the car keys out of pocket and unlocked it. I took a few deep breaths before getting in, hoping to dispel the effect Jess' floral perfume seemed to be having on my judgement. _What kind of military officer allows a civilian into the field, Hilary? You're a disgrace to your commanding officers!_

I drove off quickly, racing to get to the anomaly at the old theatre. From the corner of my eye I saw Jess fidgeting with her cardigan, reminding me that she didn't have an EMD with her. I had mine in the trunk of the car, but I always kept a spare in the glove compartment. I told her to get it, still feeling frustrated about putting her in the line of fire by taking her to the anomaly.

"Look after yourself with that, Jessica," I murmured, not meeting her eyes.

I pulled up outside the theatre, noticing the absence of my men's cars. We were the first ones here, after Matt and Emily. I got out of the car and headed around to the trunk, flipping open the case containing my long-range EMD. I grabbed my body vest and pulled it on, did up the front and then attached the sight to my EMD and followed Jess into the building, drawing level with her as we passed the till due to my long strides.

I heard Matt and Emily in my ear piece and then saw them standing on stage beside the anomaly, EMDs trained on it. I jogged down the aisle and up the steps, joining them and aimed my own EMD at the shining, oval-like hole in time and space.

"Are you sure nothing's come through?" I asked urgently.

"Positive," Matt answered. "Emily searched when we got here." He gave Emily a loving look. _Don't throw up, Hilary, don't throw up. _But at the same time, I couldn't deny that I wished I could share looks like that with Jess.

"Jessica, can you go back out to the car and get the locking device?" I didn't take my eyes away from the anomaly, partly because I didn't want anything to come through whilst I wasn't looking, but also because I was sure that if I looked at her, my eyes would tell her I fancied her like mad.

She walked back up the aisle, grumbling.

Five minutes passed and she still hadn't returned. I looked down at my watch and muttered, "Come on, Jess. Hurry up. Honestly, how long does it take to get the anomaly lock?"

I looked up, surprised, as a scream broke the silence between Matt, Emily and me. An enormous dinosaur was plummeting in a death spiral to the ground. It crushed the chairs beneath it, but that wasn't what I looked at intently. My eyes were glued to Jess, who was hanging precariously from the white banister surrounding the balcony.

"Jess! Hang on!" I shouted to her desperately. I ran forwards to stand underneath her, at the edge of the stage, whilst Matt, by unspoken consent, ran upstairs towards her. Unfortunately just as he reached her she slipped and fell. I managed to catch her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jess? Jess, are you alright?" She didn't answer. "Jess?" I asked worriedly. I lowered her to the ground and bent over her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "You're going to be okay. Talk to me, Jessica. Where are you hurt?"

"Give us a minute with her?" Emily asked.

I nodded and moved a few paces away. I heard the crack as Emily slapped her across the face. I ran back over as she tried to sit up.

"Help me up?" she asked, her hand in the air.

I took it and pulled her off the stage floor. Her body went limp and she sagged back towards the ground, but I put an arm around her, catching her and supporting her weight. "Jess? What's wrong? Tell me what's the matter, Jessica Parker!" I demanded.

She pointed to her side, and my eyes roved over her body, staring at the rip in her green cardigan and yellow top, stained red from blood. She gasped in pain as Emily poked her.

"Careful," I hissed, my eyes flashing in anger. I lifted her into my arms, tucking her into my body and carried her out to the car.

"Am I going to be okay, Hilary?" She whispered, sounding frightened.

I turned to look at her, angling my head backwards so I could see into her eyes. "You are going to be fine, Jessica," I said determinedly, over-enunciating each word. I strapped her into the passenger seat and drove like a maniac to the hospital. I checked her in, thankful that my stalker-like tendency to know everything humanely possible about Jess allowed me to know all of her personal information needed for the forms

I sat outside her room fidgeting like someone with ADHD until the doctors left. I'd already phoned the A.R.C and told them neither Jess or I would be returning that day. I'd been panicking, unable to think of anything other than Jess. I couldn't bear it if she died without ever knowing how I felt about her, so I resolved to tell her today.

I snuck into her room in the absence of any medical staff and sat by her bedside holding her hand as the doctor stitched her side. I told her how brave she was being and made up a lie about how she got injured.

When the doctor discharged her I took her out to the car, carrying her once more, when we got to the doors and saw it was raining.

I turned the ignition and let the car sit idle for a few minutes before turning to look at her. _Just come out and say it, Hilary. Don't procrastinate or you'll never tell her._

"Jess," I began awkwardly. "There's something I wanted to say to you."

She nodded, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I don't quite know how to say this."

_Be a man, _I chanted like a mantra.

"I've sort of been having…feelings…for you recently and I wondered if you would maybe go out to dinner with me sometime." I muttered quietly, feeling anything but manly.

Her eyes teamed with tears. _Oh god, that means she doesn't like me! _"Yes," she whispered., causing me to sigh in relief. As I turned back to the steering wheel, she continued, "I like you too, Becker." My head whipped back towards her, and she laughed a little.

I took her hand held it before my face and placed my lips against it. Her fingers folded around mine and I drove us to her house with only one hand on the steering wheel, the other residing around hers.

I walked her to the door. Still holding her hand.

"You look so beautiful," I whispered gently.

She raised her eyebrows in response and looked at her ripped cardigan and blood-stained t-shirt. "I look like a mess."

I shook my head, silently disagreeing.

"So when do you want to go to dinner?" I asked, leaning against her door.

"How about tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded. _Calm down, Hilary, it's only dinner! _"Tomorrow sounds good. I'll see you at work, although don't expect to come out into the field again, Jessica," I said, smiling.

Jessica opened the door and I turned, walking back down the path. I heard the door close and assumed she was back inside. How wrong I was.

"On second thoughts, how about tonight?" She called just as I was getting into the car. I leaned my arms on the roof.

"Pick you up at six?"

"Yep. Sure. I'll see you at six." She said calmly.

I ducked into the car and sighed happily. I'd finally done it. I'd stepped up and asked Jess on a date.

_Crap! Where am I going to take her?_

I pulled away from her house, thinking hard. I only had half an hour and I had to change as well as sort dinner. As I sped up an idea started forming in my mind.

_That is incredibly cheesy, Hilary. Chinese take away? Singers? The pier?_

I ran into my house, stopping only to change into a pair of jeans and a tight grey t-shirt. Then I was back out the door and getting into the car. I ran to the Chinese after parking further down the road.

"Hi, yep, just give me one of everything. Prawn crackers, lots of prawn crackers though please," I got out between gasps, after sprinting. "Can you deliver it to the pier please?" I handed over my card, paid and ran out of the shop.

_One stop down. _

I had fifteen minutes to get the music and the venue sorted.

Luckily I managed to rope my brother into fixing the venue. I called on my phone whilst I drove to a local restaurant, searching for speed cameras.

"John, please, it's really important. Just hang the entire pier in fairy lights if you have to then wait there until the Chinese is delivered."

Finally he agreed and I hung up. I jogged into the restaurant, searching until I found who I was looking for. I found a musician and hurried over to him.

"Hi," I breathed. "Sorry, for interrupting but I was wondering if you had any friends who might be able to help me out with a romantic date I'm setting up." Luckily, he did. He handed me a card, told me to phone the number on it and turned back to the table he was playing for.

I rang the number as I returned to the SUV.

I was just on time as I pulled up outside Jess' house for the second time that evening. I beeped the horn and then got out to wait for her at the door.

She almost ran into me on the doorstep, but that was it right there. I fell in love with her in that moment, I swear.

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

She had this sheepish little expression on her face, but she still looked beautiful in her green dress and her ginger hair curled loosely around her face. And I told her so.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, smiling widely.

I crooked my elbow for her and led her to the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked eagerly.

"Jessica Parker, have you learnt nothing about me today?" I joked. "It's a surprise."

I drove us to the pier and stopped. I opened my door and stepped out before opening Jess' car door and offering her my hand. She took it and gracefully stepped down from the car.

I led her down the pier. About halfway there I stopped and told her to wait one second before disappearing off to the right.

Suddenly the whole pier was illuminated by fairy lights hanging overhead. I nodded at the three musicians and they began playing a slow, romantic tune on the guitar, violin and flute. I took her hand and seated her before sitting opposite her. I brought out the box from under the table.

"I hope you don't mind," I said with a smile, "I got us Chinese."

She laughed. "Of course I don't mind."

The evening continued enjoyably, seeming to last for ages. _Or maybe time just slowed down because Jess is around. _

The entire evening I couldn't look away from her. I swear her smile took me to another planet.

I drove her home again, talking quietly the entire time, but keeping my eyes on the road.

Once more I walked her to the door. But this time, I leaned down and wrapped my hands around her waist. My lips found hers in the light from the streetlight. Electricity sped through the air between us. I felt like I was in wonderland or some kind of magic was at work. Or maybe there really was just a spark between us. My heart was thumping in my chest. I was sure she must have been able to feel it, considering out bodies were touching.

"Goodnight, Jessica. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and jumped down the steps, got into the car and drove away.

_If she's not a princess, she's a damsel. A damsel in distress, _I thought with a wry smile. She certainly had been in need of my help today, I hoped that I could continue to help her in the future, although I did not want a repeat of that day's episode.

It had been a long day. But it had been the best day.

_Today was a fairytale._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did I do? Sound like Becker? Please review - it helps me improve my writing for other and future fictions. Also, I wasn't planning to write anything more for this fiction, but I do have a couple of ideas for more chapters, so if anyone wants me to, either PM me or review to tell me.  
><strong>


	3. Becker 2

**A/N: After a few requests I decided I would write more of this story. This chapter is again from Becker's POV, although, please note it isn't really related to the song Today Was A Fairytale anymore as the situation doesn't really work with it. I will do the same chapter but from Jess' POV when I get some time and then after that there should be at least four more chapters. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>I was sweating terribly this morning. Now I am lying happily on our sofa with Jess, my beautiful girlfriend leaning back against me, all signs of stress and panic eradicated. The things Jessica Parker did to me were incomprehensible. I was a trained soldier. I had learnt to control my emotions, to never panic. But, when I was around Jess, all that training went out the window. I had been panicking about what I was going to ask Jess, whether it was too soon. But it had turned out fine, rendering my anxieties pointless.<p>

_I had meticulously planned the event. It was our six month anniversary and, of course, we were going to be having Chinese for dinner. But this time I thought I would really push the boat out and make it myself. _

_I'd started the day like usual with a bit of exercise, but I'd purposefully booked the day off work and also cleared Jess' schedule. At first I hadn't been able to decide what to do for our special day. I couldn't believe we'd really been dating for six months. Because we'd already known each other, and also, I suppose, because we spent every day together, living in each other's pocket, both at work and outside of work, it felt like we'd been dating for at least a year. I decided I wanted to surprise Jess but I wanted our day to be suited for her specifically. _

_I sent her to a beauty spa and had her pampered all day, telling her to come back to the flat we shared afterwards and that I would take her out for dinner. Of course that wouldn't really happen._

_Jess had come home to find the flat peppered with candles and roses, the lights dimmed; only illuminating the coffee table in the living room, where two plates of food awaited us. It had taken me all morning and all afternoon to learn from my mum how to make Chinese, leaving only just enough time to get back to the flat and cook it before Jess came in the door. As a soldier I could cook, it was part of basic training, but I'd never liked Chinese so badly until after that disastrous stake out. Before that I'd always bought take-out if I wanted Chinese. I didn't think a take-away would really cut it this time though._

"_Becker?" Jess had called, still stood in the doorway. Other people we knew, namely people at the A.R.C. and our families (it was near impossible to have friends outside of work), thought it weird that even though we were a couple, Jess still called me by my surname, rather than my first name. _

"_Over here," I replied, pressing the button on the remote to turn the lights on. The living room light blared into life, revealing the full extent of my surprise. I was sat on the floor, kneeling at one end of the coffee table, the small velveteen box tucked safely in my pocket; but she couldn't see that. All she saw was me, the two plates of Chinese and the bowl of prawn crackers and the confetti strewn through the room. _

"_Ohh, Becker, you shouldn't have. You already paid for my spa day."_

_I stood and walked towards her. "How was it?" I took her coat from her, hung it on the door and dragged her to the low table, stopping once to pick up a pink cushion off the sofa. I seated her and sat opposite her, my nerves growing. _

_She groaned in ecstasy. "It was amazing. I had a manicure – look at my nails!" She thrust her hand in front of my eyes and showed me the bright orange colour painted onto her nails. _

_My brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you were meant to have natural looking nails after a manicure…" I said slowly._

"_Well, yes. But I got bored and asked if they could paint my nails," she explained cheerfully._

"_Oh, well dig in." I helped myself to a few prawn crackers whilst she picked up her chopsticks and expertly used them to pick up a piece of chicken and some noodles. She chewed seemingly deep in thought._

"_Did you make this yourself?" I paused with my forkful of stir fry half way to my mouth._

_I cleared my throat. "Yes, why? Does it taste that bad?" I asked, wondering how she could possibly have known that I cooked it._

"_No, no. It's seriously good, Becker. Better even than take-out." She sounded so surprised that I knew how to cook that I burst out laughing._

_After we finished eating, I innocently suggested that Jess take a bath. "You should. You look tired. You need to relax, Jessica." Finally giving in she dawdled to the bathroom, then froze in the doorway, as the light came on revealing the bath that was already filled with water and had two glasses of champagne standing on the rim._

"_Are you going to be joining me, Hilary?" She asked seductively, using my real name to get at me for calling her Jessica. I knew she hated it but it was the only way to get her to do what I wanted._

_I stifled a laugh. "Maybe." God, I was so tempted to forget about the rest of my plan and get in the bath with her instantly. "Maybe not."_

_Jess grumbled impatiently and slammed the door shut behind her. I chuckled and leapt over the sofa into the kitchen where I had left my materials in a draw. I pulled out the red ribbon, the blue tack and the post-its. Luckily, like I was a member of the Blue Peter team, I had already prepared it all. The post-its were written and just needed to be attached to the ribbon. The ribbon then had to be tacked to the walls. When I was done, the ribbon ran the length of the apartment, starting in the living room and going into the bedroom, where it was blue-tacked to the wall above our bed._

_I took a step back to inspect my handiwork and then, happy, I opened the bathroom door to join Jess. She was completely submerged under the bubbles. The only reason I knew she was there was because her auburn hair was splayed across the top of the water like flames. Hearing the door close behind me, she sat up slightly and smiled at me before throwing a handful of bubbles in my direction. Amazingly, considering her poor aim, they connected with my face. I wiped it off, chuckling just as more water hit my shirt, raising Goosebumps on my skin. I pulled the shirt over my head but it got stuck around my forehead. I was shocked to find Jess standing before me suddenly. _

"_Would you like a hand?"_

_I gulped, staring at her creamy skin. She reached up and pulled the shirt from me, throwing it onto the floor, and then unbuckled my belt. _

_I cleared my throat and spoke. "I, erm, I think I can manage now."_

_She smirked and returned to the bath, sitting on the edge, waiting for me. After what seemed like an age we both sank into the lukewarm water, Jess sat in front of me, my arms wrapped around her small form, leaning back. I used my foot to turn the hot tap and pour some more water in, warming us up. I handed Jess her untouched champagne, kissing her neck and over her shoulder._

"_Happy anniversary," I murmured into her skin. We toasted and took a sip of the champagne._

_I wrapped a towel around Jess as she stepped into my arms, pressing her body close to mine. My hands rubbed her back, but I doubted it was a very effective method of getting dry. Regardless we swayed slightly to a melody only we could hear and eventually we were only slightly damp. I pulled down the dressing gowns off the hook on the back of the door, handing Jess her pink one and putting on my navy one. My hands sank deep into the pockets, causing me to realise that I'd left the ring in the pocket of my jeans. As Jess stepped towards the door, I retrieved it under the pretence of clearing up, and putting my clothes in the washing bin. Following Jess out back into the living room, I smiled at the sight of the red ribbon, and hurried to stand at the end in the bedroom._

"_Becker, what's this?" She asked, indicating the ribbon crossing the open plan room like police tape. _

"_Just start in the kitchen and follow it." Luckily the lights were still off in the bedroom so she couldn't see me kneeling on the bed, with the box clutched tightly in my hand._

"_Okay…" Jess muttered apprehensively. She walked towards the first post-it and read it aloud. "October 15__th__ 2009. I, Captain Hilary James Becker, first me you on your first day of work at the A.R.C." She walked forwards a few steps to the next post-it._

"_December 24__th__ 2009 – we spend Christmas Eve together, the only two people at the A.R.C."_

_I smiled remembering that that was the night my crush began to develop. _

"_January 1__st__ 2010__– You came into work wearing a turquoise dress. You looked so pretty and I almost blurted out to you that I fancied you."_

_There was a smile in her voice now as she got closer and closer to me._

"_August 2010 – I thought about asking you on a date and then bottled it, thinking that you don't like me." She paused at that one. "Becker? How could you ever think I didn't like you?"_

"_I was nervous!" I said defensively._

_She laughed a little. "How could you fail to notice that I spent every moment available staring at you? I'm not even going to tell you what I did with the A.R.C cameras."_

"_I don't think you need to. I can imagine. Anyway, carry on."_

_She continued forwards. "Where are you by the way?"_

"_Stop asking questions!"_

"_February 2011 – Abby and Connor returned and moved in with you. I spent all night outside your flat, sat in my car, trying to build the courage to open the door and knock on your door. Needless to say, regrettably, I bottled it." I heard her bare feet pad on the laminated flooring so I knew she was getting closer. "April 7__th__ 2011 – I ate Chinese with you on a stake out which ended with a bomb rather than a bang."_

_She walked into the living room. "April 20__th__ 2011 – I got shot by Ethan and you sat by my side in the medical room whilst I was unconscious." I didn't really want her to remember that moment, but it was an important event in our relationship. "June 3__rd__ 2011 – You got bitten by a futuristic bug and had an allergic reaction. Being silly, you didn't bring your EpiPen in with you, and there was nothing we could do to help you." My hands began to sweat, as I knew there were only four more post-its after that one. "June 12__th__ 2011 – Our first date. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask you out to dinner." _

_I knew the next post-it note off by heart. "June 30__th__ 2011 – Our second date. We officially became boyfriend and girlfriend after I took you out to the theatre to see Les Miserable." That had been the best day of my life. I was hoping that tonight would change that. Jess moved on to the next post it note. "August 23__rd__ 2011 – I asked you to move in with me. You said yes, but, being pernickety, made me buy us a new place." _

_I breathed a laugh, remembering her incessant begging and complaints about my flat. It had been too neat and boring for Jess, who preferred to live in chaos. She decorated our new flat herself, painting the walls turquoise, green, blue, yellow, pink and purple. She chose the furnishings; whilst I just considered it lucky that we got paid fairly well for risking our lives day in and day out by chasing dinosaurs._

_She felt her way along the ribbon and into the bedroom, where I could only see her because my eyes had grown accustomed to the dark. _

"_December 12__th__ 2011 – it is our six month anniversary, and I am currently kneeling before you on the bed, with something in my hands that I would really like to give you. I have a question to ask and I hope beyond all hope that you will say yes." Suddenly the light comes on, revealing Jess standing in abject shock as she realises what I'm doing._

"_Jessica Parker, I love you as I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you in those ridiculously bright high heels. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, waking up to see your face. I want to have a family with you." I paused, unsure how to say the next part._

_Jess whispered, barely audible, "Your question?"_

"_Jess, will you marry me?"_

_In a flash she was across the room, in my arms and whispering fervently into my ear that, of course she would marry me. I smiled with relief and drew back to pop open the box, show her the ring I acquired from my grandmother and slide it onto the third finger on her left hand. It was a perfect fit and Jess admired it from every angle, before tilting her head back up to me and kissing me._

_She murmured against my mouth, "Today was the best anniversary anyone's ever had. I love you so much, Hilary James Becker, my action man._

"I did well?" I ask as Jess turns in my arms to face me.

"You did very well." Her hands are placed on my chest, where her diamond ring sparkles.

"So when do you want to get married?"

Her eyes glitter with amusement. I know what she's going to say before she says it. "How about tomorrow?"

"I think we're going to have to give everyone a bit more notice than that. You do want your family there, don't you?" I say tactfully. She sighs in disappointment. "But I promise it'll be soon. I can't wait to be your husband."

"Do you know, I think I really do live in a fairytale world? I've won my man, who incidentally is my knight in shining black camouflage gear, and we fight monsters for a living."

I laugh and tell her to go to sleep as she snuggles closer against my chest. Her breathing evens out and I pick her up, carry her in my arms and take us to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Also if anyone has any suggestions for what they would like to read about in later chapters, feel free to tell me because I'm not entirely sure how far along I'm going to take this into Jess and Becker's lives. Please review.**


	4. Jess 2

**A/N: Finally, an update I hear you say. I want to say thank you to my reviewers: elly32, Esmerelda Diana Parker, I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K, Niomi H, AngelRays95, summergirlxx, starzee and Primevalconbylove. Here, without any further adu, is Jess' POV of her six month anniversary. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I never expected Becker to remember our anniversary. I mean, he was a guy, and most guys don't remember when the anniversary of their first date is. But from how it started I never would have guessed how it would end.<p>

I'd woken up early in Becker's absence as he went for a run. _Better get in the shower before he comes back, Jess. He won't be pleased to find you in there. _It had happened before. I'd woken up later and dived in the shower, just as he came through the door, dripping with sweat. It had worked out okay in the end, after I suggested he simply join me in the shower, using the excuse of saving the planet.

I was just slipping my feet into a pair of orange heels when he came through the door. He sat down at the table for a minute and as I waltzed past him, stopping to pick my bag up off the chair, he pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Becker!" I groaned. "You're covered in sweat."

Ignoring me, he said, "Where do you think you're going, Jessica?"

"To work, is that not okay?" I asked slowly, confused as he knew I would be going to work. _In fact, he's the late one!_

"You want to work on our anniversary?" He asked, faking shock.

"I work every day."

"Not today you don't," he replied serenely. "I've booked the day off for you. And I've got you pencilled in for a spa appointment. You need to relax, Miss Parker, you're very highly strung at the moment."

"Really?" The excitement took my voice an octave higher, and my arms wrapped lightly around him, trying to avoid the sweaty areas.

He nodded and picked up a triangle of buttered toast, shoving it into his mouth. He swallowed and spoke, "So come on, get ready and I'll drive you there." I leapt off his lap and ran back into the bedroom, almost gleefully, to the wardrobe. _Oh my God, what am I going to wear! _It would have to be something posh.

Becker's head of perfectly coiffed hair poked around the doorframe. "Are you not ready yet?" Seeing I wasn't, he continued, "Oh, hurry up, I could've been in and out of the shower in the time it's taken you to get ready, Jessica Parker." He sighed in impatience and boredom, leaning against the doorframe watching me.

In the end I settled on a flowery, orange, summer dress and a pair of white sandals, with a ditsy handbag hanging off my arm. Becker took my hand and locked the front door. He drove away slowly.

"I thought we were in a hurry." I stated but using the sentence as more of a question than anything else.

He turned to me. "You're lucky I overestimated how long it would take for you to get ready and booked the appointment later."

I smirked. "Well, now you have nothing to complain about."

I started with a soak in the Jacuzzi and then had a body massage to relieve the tension in my back and shoulders. Even though the chair I sat in at the A.R.C was cushioned and comfortable, I got so anxious about the team when situations meant I lost communications with them that it counteracted the effect of the cushions. I was always panicking so much in that job that I knew it would be the death of me.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone with this much tension in their fourth and fifth vertebrae," the masseuse said, astounded. "Have a stressful job, do you?"

_Just a little, _I thought sarcastically. "I guess you could say that. I work as a coordinator."

"Does it pay well?"

"It's not a bad salary. I'm involved with the government too." _Jess, stop boasting! It's rude. She's going to think you're a total bitch!_

I finished off my spa day with a manicure and a pedicure. But my nails didn't match my outfit, so I asked the manicurist if they had any nail varnish they could put on them to liven my hands up a bit.

I called a taxi and was dropped off back home at about six o'clock, slightly earlier than I would've been home if I'd gone into work. I had no idea what I was going to make for dinner; there was barely anything in the fridge to cook.

I climbed the stairs to the flat, and unlocked the door, pausing to take in the scene before me. The lights were off, so all I could see was the coffee table in the light streaming in from the living room window. Strewn across the table beside the two plates of food was confetti.

"Becker?" I called, wondering where he was.

"Over hear," he replied. I found him by the coffee table, kneeling on the floor, when the lights suddenly turned on, but I surmised he had used the remote as it was encased in his hand. On the table in front of him were two plates of Chinese food, and a box of prawn crackers. I looked around the room, seeing the full extent of his love and devotion for me in the rose petals covering every surface.

"Ooh, Becker, you shouldn't have," I murmured, barely able to speak through the lump in my throat. "You already paid for my spa day."

He came towards me and took my pink coat from my hands, hanging it on the back of the door. His warm, large hand wrapped around mine in a gentle hold, and he towed me to the table, stopping to pick up a cushion off the sofa.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was amazing. I had a manicure – look at my nails!" I held my hands aloft showing him the orange paint as he seated himself opposite me.

"I thought you were meant to have natural looking nails after a manicure…" His eyebrows lowered and his forehead scrunched in confusion.

"Well, yes. But I got bored and asked if they could paint my nails."

"Oh, well dig in."

I picked up my chopsticks and expertly used them to pick up a piece of chicken and some noodles, chewing the food whilst thinking. _This doesn't taste like our usual take-out. In fact…it tastes better._

"Did you make this yourself?" I asked with my chopsticks pointing down at my plate.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, why? Does it taste that bad?"

"No, no. It's seriously good, Becker. Better even than take-out." I was surprised he even knew how to cook.

A laugh suddenly erupted from Becker and the table began to shake from the force of it.

After we finished eating, I picked up the plates and put them in the dishwasher. I was a bit surprised when Becker came up behind me and wrapped his long, thick arms around my waist. I turned to face him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Why don't you have a bath," he murmured.

"I don't need a bath. I was in a Jacuzzi only this morning."

"You should. You look tired. You need to relax, Jessica." His fingers rubbed the circles growing under my eyes. I gave in, knowing that a bath would help me get to sleep later.

I froze in the bathroom doorway when the lights came on. On the side of the bath were two glasses of champagne. The bottle was tucked in a bucket of ice on the floor. The bath itself was filled with water and bubbles.

"Are you going to be joining me, Hilary?" I asked, trying to be sexy. I used his first name because he was insistent about calling me Jessica.

"Maybe," he replied nonchalantly. "Maybe not." It appeared that my attempt at seduction had failed. Feeling grumpy, I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

I tentatively dipped a toe in the water, expecting it to be hot, but it wasn't. I didn't know when Becker had ran the bath, but the water was freezing cold. I turned the hot tap on to reheat the water and picked my discarded clothes up off the floor, huddling in them to stay warm in the cool air.

Finally I sank into the warm water, the bubbles covering my body. I submerged my body completely for a few seconds and resurfaced, blinking the water out of my eyes to see Becker stood before me, staring at me from the door. He pushed the door shut with his foot and I sat up, leaning my arms against the edge of the bathtub. My fingers caught a handful of bubbles and I threw them at him as payback for keeping me waiting. I was shocked when the soap actually hit him in the face. He pulled his shirt over his head, but the neck hole got stuck around his noggin.

_It's your fault for having such a big head. _All the same, I stood and stepped carefully out of the bathtub, avoiding kicking the champagne glasses over, until I stood in front of him.

"Would you like a hand?"

Without giving him time for an answer, I tugged the shirt free from his head and threw it on the floor before starting to unbuckle his belt. His hands stopped mine and he cleared his throat.

"I, erm, I think I can manage now."

A small smirk appeared on my face as I returned to the bath, sitting on the edge beside the drinks. Finally Becker joined me, sliding into the tub first and pulling me down to site in front of him. I leaned back against his muscled chest with his arms holding me against him, as one of his feet reached up to turn the hot tap on again, and warm the water. He handed me my glass of champagne and clinked his glass against it.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered into my shoulder, his breath tickling my skin.

After an age, in which time I had acquired wrinkly skin on my fingers and toes, we both climbed out of the bath. Becker wrapped a towel around me, and I moved closer to him, so he could put his arms around me. He handed me my dressinggown and then moved me towards the door.

A mumbled excuse of needing to tidy up our clothes, left me standing alone in the doorway, staring in astonishment at the ribbon running across the rooms that hadn't been there earlier.

_He must really love you, Jess, to do all this._

"Becker, what's this?"

"Just start in the kitchen and follow it," he told me from somewhere behind me.

"Okay…" I muttered apprehensively, walking towards the first post-it note. I read it aloud. "October 15th 2009. I, Captain Hilary James Becker, first met you on your first day of work at the A.R.C."

"December 24th 2009 – we spend Christmas Eve together, the only two people at the A.R.C."

I smiled at the memory of cold roast potatoes from the canteen.

"January 1st 2010 – You came into work wearing a turquoise dress. You looked so pretty and I almost blurted out to you that I fancied you." The smile was audible in my voice.

"August 2010 – I thought about asking you on a date and then bottled it, thinking that you don't like me." I paused, deep in thought and very shocked. "Becker? How could you ever think I didn't like you?"

"I was nervous!" He said exasperatedly, defending himself.

I laughed a little. "How could you fail to notice that I spent every moment available staring at you? I'm not even going to tell you what I did with the A.R.C cameras."

"I don't think you need to. I can imagine. Anyway, carry on."

I continued forwards. "Where are you by the way?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"February 2011 – Abby and Connor returned and moved in with you. I spent all night outside your flat, sat in my car, trying to build the courage to open the car door and knock on your door. Needless to say, regrettably, I bottled it."

"April 7th 2011 – I ate Chinese with you on a stake out which ended with a bomb rather than a bang."

"April 20th 2011 – I got shot by Ethan and you sat by my side in the medical room whilst I was unconscious." I shuddered at the memory of that one. "June 3rd 2011 – You got bitten by a futuristic bug and had an allergic reaction. Being silly, you didn't bring your EpiPen in with you, and there was nothing we could do to help you. June 12th 2011 – Our first date. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask you out to dinner."_ It's really been six months since then?_

"June 30th 2011 – Our second date. We officially became boyfriend and girlfriend after I took you out to the theatre to see Les Miserable." I moved on to the next note. "August 23rd 2011 – I asked you to move in with me. You said yes, but, being pernickety, made me buy us a new place." I grinned at the memory of arguing with him over paint colours.

"December 12th 2011 – it is our six month anniversary, and I am currently kneeling before you on the bed, with something in my hands that I would really like to give you. I have a question to ask and I hope beyond all hope that you will say yes." Suddenly the light comes on, revealing Becker on the bed, his hands behind his back. My eyes widened as I realised what he was doing.

"Jessica Parker, I love you as I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you in those ridiculously bright high heels. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, waking up to see your face. I want to have a family with you." I waited for him to say more but he didn't.

"Your question?" I prompted, my voice barely a whisper.

"Jess, will you marry me?"

I dived across the room, landing on the bed and throwing myself into his arms. All I could manage was a rushed whisper into his ear, replying yes. He drew back to slide the silver metal ring onto my ring finger. The opal in the centre was my birthstone, and the diamonds arranged in a circle around it caught the light in every possible way. It was truly beautiful, taking my breath away. My breath caught, there was nothing I could do or say, except, of course, kiss him and put all of the emotion I couldn't express with words into it.

I murmured against his mouth, "Today was the best anniversary anyone's ever had. I love you so much, Hilary James Becker, my action man."

"I did well?" He asks, as I turn slightly to face him properly.

"You did very well." My hands lay relaxed on his chest, my head in the crook of his neck where I can see the light reflecting off it.

"So when do you want to get married?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"I think we're going to have to give everyone a bit more notice than that. You do want your family there, don't you?"

I sighed in disappointment.

"But I promise it'll be soon. I can't wait to be your husband."

"Do you know, I think I really do live in a fairytale world? I've won my man, who incidentally is my knight in shining black camouflage gear, and we fight monsters for a living."

He laughed and told me to go to sleep as I snuggled closer against his chest. All I feel is the slight rocking sensation when he picks me up and carries me to bed, but I'm already asleep by the time my head hits the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realised I didn't include any direct thoughts from Becker in the last chapter. If you prefer the story with thoughts, please review to tell me. I'd be really grateful for anyone's opinions. And who wants to see Jess' Hen Night and Becker's Stag Do? **


	5. Jess 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I realised yesterday that I had written that Jess had ginger hair when, of course, it's brown. I have changed it to auburn (Because it does have a red tint to it) in chapter three, but I'm not sure if I wrote it anywhere else. This chapter is a lot shorter, but I wanted to show the fun side of Abby and the other girls and stay away from the fluff for one chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I groaned as Abby leapt onto the bar and kicked her heels off. <em>She is so drunk. Count yourself lucky, you haven't drunk as much tequila as Abby, Jess.<em> Beside me, Emily giggled in amusement. She too seemed incapable of holding her alcohol.

"Come on, Jess! You've got to have some fun! You're getting married in two days!" Abby shouted whilst dancing energetically to a pop song. She held her hand out and attempted to pull me onto the bar with her.

"No, Abby, seriously I'd rather not."

"I'll do it," Emily said bravely, as she stood and swayed on the spot.

I covered my eyes, embarrassed, as the pair of them paraded along the top of the bar, knocking people's drinks over in their drunken stupor. _Coming to this club with them was a mistake. Letting Abby plan your hen night was the real mistake, Jessica. _I was shaken from my thoughts by the hand on my shoulder.

I turned in surprise, my hand falling away from my face, as I turned to look at the man who had tapped my shoulder. I gulped as I came face to face with a police officer, who was pointedly staring at Abby and Emily, as they tangoed towards me.

"Ma'am, if you could please stand. Are these your friends? We've had a few complaints about them from the manager here."

"Excellent. The stripper's arrived," Abby laughed. I shot her a glare and turned back apologetically to the police officer.

"Stripper?" Emily asked, confused. "What's a stripper?"

"Yes. They are my friends," I slurred, regretting the amount I had had to drink. I was nowhere near as drunk as Abby, but the alcohol had given me a lisp. My eyes were wide, as I tried to convey that it wasn't my fault they were so hammered.

"Why are your eyes so big? Been taking drugs too, have you?"

I shook my head, not wanting to confirm his suspicion with my drunken words.

"I think I'm going to have to search you," he said. Then, without warning, he ripped his shirt open and started dancing. _No! He is a stripper! Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! _Abby whooped in delight and jumped down from the bar, coming towards me, where the stripper was dancing around me, his bare chest touching my arms.

"Come on, Jess, don't be a bore!" Abby whined, pulling my arms to make me dance.

Sighing, I relented and held my arms above my head, as I let the beat of the music move me, regretting asking for the club DJ to play Katy Perry's Teenage Dream Album as Peacock played, whilst the stripper suggestively thrust his hips in my direction. Internally I cringed, wondering what Becker was doing and what he would say if he found out that I had a stripper at my hen night. I didn't think his kind of party involved a stripper.

Abby plied Emily and me with drinks all evening, topping up the champagne, and then buying us wine and a vast array of other alcoholic beverages. Somewhere in the confusion of drinking, Abby and Emily somehow managed to draw on my face in bright pink lipstick and get a plastic crown stuck in my hair. We finished off the night with vodka shots and cocktails. I made sure to have a pink umbrella in my glass every time. Then we staggered up the stairs and out the door, back onto the street to call a taxi.

I almost fell asleep on Abby's shoulder in the taxi, on the way back to the flat. Emily, on the other hand, was wide awake and groaning and clutching her stomach the entire way back after throwing up in the back of the car. The driver, it's fair to say, was not pleased. I struggled to get the key in the lock. When I finally managed to get the front door open, Abby fell flat on her face, after leaning against the door, and then rolled about laughing whilst Emily and I were bent over by hysterics.

Finally we crashed on the chairs in the living room, where we woke up in the morning as my alarm went off at half six, after three hours sleep. I quite literally, tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor. Abby guffawed at my shocked expression, holding a hand to her head whilst Emily laughed and buried her head in a cushion.

I got to my feet and walked to the kitchen to get myself a drink of water.

"How on earth did I have so much to drink? It's not humanely possible." My hangover was horrendous. I popped two Paracetamol out of the packet and swallowed them with difficulty. My throat seemed to be perpetually dry, no matter how much water I gulped down. My friends joined me at the sink. Abby's fingers clutched at the glass of water like a lifeline.

"Are you okay, Emily?" I asked, concerned as she looked back at me with large eyes. It was as though she was overwhelmed.

"What is happening to my head? It feels as though it will burst," she groaned.

"It's called a hangover, Ems," Abby replied cheekily. "Get used to it because you'll have another one after my hen night when Connor finally pops the question."

"If you want to marry him so much, Abby, why don't you ask him?"

"What?" Emily asked, suddenly invested in the conversation. "A woman? Ask a man to marry her? That happens in the twenty first century?"

"Yeah…" Abby trailed off, deep in thought, contemplating my suggestion. We all turned as the door opened and Becker walked through, completely sober.

"Morning, Ladies."

He came closer and kissed my forehead, a slight frown on his face. _He can probably smell the stripper on you, Jess. _I told myself not to be ridiculous and tried to qualm my worries.

"You all look awful. How much did you drink, Jessica?"

"Not as much as Abby," I replied, hiding the fact that I had no idea of the exact number of glasses I had had.

He smirked, knowing full well that I didn't remember half of the night. "How much sleep have you had?"

I looked at my watch, tried to think back to what time we had got in and answered slowly, "three hours."

Becker tutted. "Back to bed with you, Miss Parker. You too, Abigail, Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? I'd love a review just to tell me likes or dislikes about this chapter seeing as it's very different to what I would normally write. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Becker 3

**A/N: Before I let you read this chapter, I want to apologise for a) how long it has taken me to update, and b) for the fact that, unfortunately, I won't be able to update again for a few weeks as I'm sending my laptop away for repairs. I hope you all understand and continue reading once I update again. So, without any further ado, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>The pulsing lights of the arcade games were a major distraction as Connor practically dived into the seat beside me, after spectacularly tripping over the chair leg, causing the three glasses of beer in his hands to spill, slopping over his blue hoody and black waistcoat. He was so clumsy it was ridiculous. He couldn't do anything without making a mistake.<p>

"Temple!" I complained loudly, flinging my hands about to flick the beer off them.

"Sorry," he groaned, rubbing his head with his free hand.

I took my glass from him and took a long draught of alcohol. _This is going to a long, long night. _I'll admit I was disappointed when I found out that my stag night didn't involve any guns or shooting. But I had a contingency plan: my phone was safely tucked in my pocket, on loud, and a single word from the A.R.C would have me in the car, and on my way to an anomaly. That's why I wasn't drinking much. Connor, on the other hand, had already drunk three ciders, a beer and a vodka shot.

"So, Becker, mate, are you excited about your last night of freedom?" Matt asked, glancing around the dingy pub, conscious of the fact that his accent made him stick out like a sore thumb. It was something he could relate to with Emily, who spoke in such proper English that she was earmarked by everyone else in London as upper class.

I sighed and put my beer down on a mat on the table. "Not really. I've never really had much time for girlfriends, and Jess has been the only one who's really caught my eye, especially ever since I started working at the A.R.C. I mean, how do you explain what you do for a living to someone who doesn't work there?"

"We all lucked out then getting girls who we work with," Connor muttered distractedly, grinning, whilst mucking about with his beermat. He was balancing it halfway off the edge of the table, and then flicking it up and into the air with the back of his hand before catching it reflexively in the same hand. The trouble was, he'd had so much alcohol by this point that he couldn't catch it properly. His fingers fumbled with the thin piece of cardboard and eventually he dropped it where it rolled away under someone else's table.

"Smooth," Matt snorted.

Connor began laughing and slumped forwards where he wacked his head on the table. "Ow!" He exclaimed drunkenly, causing Matt to burst into laughter.

I had just joined in when the loud trilling coming from my pocket caused me to sit up straight. I pulled it out and answered it.

"Captain Becker? This is James Lester. We've got a bit of an emergency here. I need you to get to the docks. Get the rest of the team together and get out there," he ordered.

"Yes, okay, will do, Sir." I hung up and turned to meet the expectant looks of Connor and Matt. "It was Lester. We've got a…" _Don't say anomaly! There's people around_. "…You know what."

"We best go pick up the girls then," Matt replied.

"No, this is Jess' special night. We can handle it by ourselves," I asserted. _Jess deserves her hen night not an anomaly._

"If you're sure…"

"I am. Come on," I replied, standing and picking my jacket up off the back of the chair. I led the way out of the pub, and got into the driver's seat instantly.

"How come I never get to drive?" Connor grumbled. "I'm just not appreciated."

I stifled a laugh and concentrated on getting us to the docks in one piece. The only trouble was, I didn't know where they were, not without Jess to direct us from the computers anyway. Connor drunkenly tried to direct me, but his inebriated state wasn't very accurate.

"As soon as we get back to the A.R.C I'm requesting Satnav in every car."

Somehow we managed to get there, and I checked the battery of my EMD was charged. Luckily it was, so I opened the door and stepped out, shocked by the sudden drop in temperature. The late evening breeze was a lot colder, so I grabbed my jacket from the car, and swung it around my shoulders, pushing my arms into the black leather sleeves, whilst Matt tried to coax a still sulking Connor from the SUV.

_Honestly, do I have to do everything myself? _

"Connor, out of the car!" I ordered.

"Are you going to make me, Action Man?" He asked, grinning cheekily at the nickname he had given me on my first day.

"If I have to." I didn't give him time for a response, before I pulled him from the car, my hands bunched into the front of his hoody, and threw him over the edge of the walkway and into the cold water.

His head bobbed out of the water and he blinked the water from his eyes, his mouth open, his hair dripping wet. "Ahh! That's cold," he exclaimed, teeth chattering.

I helped him out of the water. "Sober now?"

"Mm hm."

I turned and took the hand held detector from Matt, who smirked at me as I passed him. Then using the bleeping, I searched for the anomaly, finding it inside a container.

"Well the door was still shut, so it doesn't look like anything can have come through," Matt asserted. "We'll just have to wait for back up to arrive with the locking device."

Suddenly the anomaly began to flare.

"I think you spoke too soon, mate," Connor muttered, his voice an octave higher as he stumbled in his attempt to move backwards.

Out of the anomaly ran a small diictodon, which Connor instantly scooped up. "Hey, look, a play mate for Sid and Nancy!" The wide smile froze on his face as the humongous bulk of a carnivorous dinosaur came rushing through the anomaly. It was the most bizarre dinosaur I had ever seen in all my time at the A.R.C. The weird protrusions of bone on its head looked like antlers and ears, almost. "Estemmenosuchus," Connor whispered in awe and fear.

The thing barrelled its way towards us. "Is it dangerous?" I asked, backing up fast.

"Of course it's dangerous! It's a dinosaur!" Connor shouted. _Jesus, he can be dense sometimes!_

"You know what I meant." I tucked my rifle tight into my shoulder and fired off a pulse of energy at the approaching beast, catching it on the right shoulder. It snarled and merely continued forwards, as the anomaly closed behind it, trapping the dinosaur in our world. "Damn!" I cursed, firing three more shots in quick succession. Still the thing continued towards us until we were no longer in the container and nearing the water. The EMD bleeped in warning, and I shook it, slamming my palm into the heel, desperately trying to get at least another shot out of it.

_You should have stopped at the A.R.C to pick up more EMDs. At least that way Connor and Matt would have been armed too, and you wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Honestly, Hilary, it's almost as if you've forgotten all your training. What would your officer's at Sandhurst think?_

Surprisingly, me attempts at recharging the battery temporarily worked, and I was able to shoot the dinosaur another two times. It swayed dangerously but continued on, almost driven by some mad desire to push us off the edge of the gangway. I fired one last time, catching it on the nose, and it toppled to the ground, the concrete floor shaking under our feet, just as the back-up arrived.

I sighed and walked back to the car whilst Matt went to berate the back-up for arriving so late. Connor joined me, and leant against his door facing forwards whilst I stared at the paintwork of the roof.

"That was a close shave, eh, mate?"

I nodded and left my EMD on the roof, my hands pushing my body away from the car slightly. "Come on. We need to get the little guy to the menagerie. Back-up can take the…other thing."

"Estemmenosuchus," Connor said, correcting me.

"Yeah, that."

I ducked into the car, put my EMD on the passenger seat, and pulled away, driving towards Matt. Once he was safely in the car, beside Connor in the back seat, I drove off back towards the A.R.C.

Connor took the Diictodon off to the menagerie and got it settled in with Sid and Nancy, then slumped onto a chair and fell asleep, the amount of alcohol he had consumed catching up with him, leaving me and Matt awkwardly stood there.

I stood in silence for a moment, trying to think of what to say and then murmured quietly, so as not to wake Connor, "I think I'm going to take off."

"Yeah, alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Becker. Sorry about the stag night by the way. I know it wasn't the best."

I laughed, and turned to face him, walking backwards towards the door. "Are you kidding? It was fun!"

I arrived home in the early hours of the morning at around half six, quietly opened the door, expecting Jess to be sleeping and was shocked to find the three women gossiping around the kitchen sink.

"Morning ladies." I greeted them cheerily, amused by the tired eyes and the winces at the sound of my loud voice. _Looks like someone's hungover. _

I kissed Jess on the forehead and frowned at the smell of alcohol and sick surrounding her. I looked closely at her before speaking. "You look awful. How much did you drink, Jessica?"

"Not as much as Abby," she replied, jubilantly grinning at our blonde haired friend. _A lot then. _I smirked, knowing that she must have drunk much more than me.

"How much sleep have you had?" I was concerned by the dark shadows around her eyes.

"Three hours…"

I was unable to stop the tut that came from my mouth. "Back to bed with you, Miss Parker. You too, Abigail, Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed/is going to review - it all means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will enjoy the next when I manage to write it. Goodbye for now. **


	7. Jess 4

**A/N: Sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I've tried my hardest with this chapter so hopefully you'll find it amusing and really sweet.**

* * *

><p><em>I guess working with the government has its perks. Expensive hotels. Big weddings. <em>

I pulled the veil down over my face and turned to look at Abby and Emily, my bridesmaids. "Well? How do I look?" I asked impatiently into the silence.

Emily put down the glass of champagne she'd been sipping and walked around me full circle. "Amazing. There's no other word for it."

"Abby?"

"Emily's right. You look beautiful." She stood her water on the sideboard of the hotel room and came to stand next to me. "Just one thing," she murmured, holding her finger aloft. From behind her back she brought a gun, then lifting the many layers of material forming the skirt of my pure white dress, she knelt underneath and secured it in my garter. "Perfect for marrying Action Man," she grinned.

_God that is going to be embarrassing when he finds that._

Standing, Abby, pulled her turquoise dress down where it had ruched up, and went to get my dad.

He gasped when he saw me. "You look wonderful, darling."

"Thanks, Dad," I replied, taking his arm and following Abby and Emily out of the room, down the stairs and into the functions hall, where Becker waited beside the altar, unable to take his eyes from me. The journey up the aisle was nerve-wracking. Everybody turned to watch us, but soon enough my father was giving my hand to Becker and Abby and Emily were stood beside Connor and Matt, the best men.

"You look enchanting," he whispered as the official began speaking. I blushed and turned to face the minister.

"Do you, Jessica Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said, smiling at the man I loved.

"And do you, Captain Hilary James Becker, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Abby cheered loudly as Becker swept me into his arms and kissed me passionately. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he muttered into my ear.

Becker took my hand and we walked back down the aisle and into another room for the reception. We were sat at the centre of the table, with Abby and Connor beside me and Matt and Emily beside Becker. Matt did the Best Man's speech and Abby did the Maid of Honour speech for me, as we'd known each other for longer than Emily had known me. After the meal, Becker and I cut the cake, complete with a spring roll on the top in the place of two figurine models of us, and shoved a slice into each other's mouths. Becker swallowed his manfully in one gulp, leaving me to struggle with a slice the size of a flower pot.

Then we had our first dance. _I don't know why it's called the first dance, anyway, considering most couples are bound to have danced before their wedding. _Although for us it was our first dance. Becker had always refused, saying he couldn't dance, but I'd gotten my way this time.

We twirled under the sparkling lights shining on us and soon other couples were joining us. Emily and Matt were expertly waltzing past us whilst Abby and Connor awkwardly swayed on the spot. I leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling utterly contented.

_Today has been a fairytale._

"Look," Becker whispered, pointing towards Connor who was now on one knee, proposing to Abby.

"Did you know about this?"

He nodded. "Connor asked me whether I would be okay with it. Are you okay with them stealing your thunder?"

I giggled quietly. "I've never thought I would have any thunder to be stolen. I'm happy for them. They're going to be a proper family now, with the baby on the way and everything. But I'll let you in on a secret. Abby was planning to ask _him _today as well!"

"Looks like we're the only conventional couple left in the world, Jessica," Becker commented.

"Conventional?" I scoffed. "What kind of conventional couple have a Chinese spring roll on their wedding cake?"

"Point taken."

"And you don't even know what's in my garter either!"

"What's in your garter?" He asked curiously, already lifting the bottom of my dress.

"Crap!" I whispered as I felt his hand on my thigh. "Becker, please don't get it out! My Dad's here!" I muttered desperately.

He smirked at my predicament and stood up straight, letting my dress fall back to the floor. "Certainly Mrs Becker, I don't want to upset my father-in-law."

"God, that sounds so weird."

"Better get used to it. Your post will be interesting."

"Mrs Hilary Becker. We won't know who it's for will we, Hilary? I guess that's what happens when you've got a girl's name though," I said, sighing innocently.

"That's it! No more Mr Nice Guy." And with that he lifted me onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried me out the door before anyone even had a chance to throw any confetti.

"Wait! She needs to throw the bouquet," Emily called from the doorway.

"Ha!"

I turned and watched the amused glint in his eyes as I threw the flowers over my shoulder. Emily caught them, looking surprised and then I was whooshed into Becker's arms again.

I gasped in shock at the helicopter.

"We're leaving in that?"

"No, Jessica," he responded, turning slightly. "We're going in _that_." He nodded towards an olive green monster of a machine.

"A tank?" I asked in disbelief. "We're going on our _honeymoon _in a tank?"

"You're the one that married a soldier. You should have been prepared. Besides it was a wedding gift from Lester!" He complained. "When else am I going to use it?"

"You know perfectly well you'll use it at work!" But I didn't really mind. It wasn't like I had a choice as I was almost dropped down the hole and into the insides of the beast. The machine shuddered as Becker drove it away during a chorus of shouts of good luck. "Now are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Oh," I harrumphed.

He glanced sideways at me.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Tell me what's in your garter and I'll tell you where we're going. Deal?"

"Deal!" I replied instantly, feeling I would be getting the better end of the stick seeing as I couldn't be embarrassed about what was in my garter with no-one else around. "It's a gun."

"We're staying in a caravan in Hastings."

"Becker!" I groaned. "Tell me where we're really going."

"No, seriously that's where we're going."

"Fine, then you can't have the gun," I said, smiling widely at our game.

"No fair!" He complained, reaching across to my leg, but I shifted out of his reach. He drew back and pulled out his phone, which had been tucked in his tux pocket, turned off. Now it was on and he was dialling a number, shooting mischievous looks at me every two seconds.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, feeling increasingly panicked.

"Oh, nobody really. I just wanted to have a little conversation with my father-in-law."

I dived on him as the line connected, elbowed him and hit him anywhere I could, eventually managing to wrestle the phone from him. "Hello?" My dad asked loudly for the third time. "Hilary? You there?"

"Hi Dad!" I said brightly, glaring at Becker, who was mouthing 'Ow' at me.

"Jess! You're supposed to be going on your honeymoon, not talking to your old man."

"I know, Dad. I was just checking in to tell you I'm still alive in the tank."

He chuckled.

"Well, that's all, Dad. I'll see you when we get back." The cheer in my voice faded slightly.

"You are so jumpy," Becker said, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I'll make you another deal. I'll tell you where we're really going if you give me the gun."

"I'm not making any more dodgy deals with _you_."

"I mean it this time. Deal?"

"Fine, deal," I said reaching under my dress and pulling out the gun. I dangled it in front of Becker's face for a few moments. "Now tell me where we're going." His eyes followed the movements of the handgun, as he murmured, "The Maldives." I squealed as I dropped the gun into his lap and threw my arms around him.

"I love you! I'm so excited! Oh my God, we have to go diving!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did I do? I'd really like to know what you all thought so please review!**


	8. Becker 4

**A/N: Another to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate it. I have written a disclaimer in a while so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval or any of the characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I threaded the cufflink through my left sleeve and turned to face Connor.<p>

"So what was it you wanted to talk about, Temple?" I asked him as he struggled with his tie. I rolled my eyes but tied it for him anyway. _How does he not know how to tie a tie? First thing a father teaches his son, isn't it?_

"I was just wondering whether you would mind if I proposed to Abby at the reception," he began awkwardly, nervously glancing at me and then looking away practically every second. Connor started muttering quietly and so quickly that I could not understand a word he was saying.

"Connor," I interrupted loudly. "It's about time!" He stared in shock at the amused grin spreading across my face.

"What do you mean it's about time?" He asked defensively.

"Well, Abby _is _pregnant, isn't she? You've been going out for a while now. Took you long enough to work up the courage to propose, didn't it?"

"I'll have you know I was just waiting for the perfect moment, wasn't I?" He wasn't really asking a question, that was just Connor's London speech.

The hotel room door opened, admitting Matt, who looked us over, saying, "Everyone's here. We need to be down at the altar and ready for the girls." Connor and I followed him out of the room and down the stairs, although I took no part in the conversation going on, feeling too nervous. _I think I'm going to be sick._

It felt like an age, standing at the altar, waiting for Jess. All I wanted was to finally be able to call her my wife, but everything seemed to be delayed. The rational part of my mind told me, that every wedding felt like this for the groom, but I knew Jess would be running extra late, fussing over her hair even though it would already look perfect. Finally though, Emily came through the doors and began walking down the aisle, looking stunning in a pastel blue asymmetric dress, followed by Abby whose own baby blue garment was shorter, looking suspiciously as though she had ripped the bottom off. And at long last, Jess was revealed, looking like the epitome of beauty in a simple white, strapless dress, which clung to her waist and then puffed out around her hips. The bodice was peppered with small white beads arranged to make flowers and all together the image of her slowly walking towards me upon her father's arm was breath-taking.

Her father placed her soft hand in mine and as the minister began speaking, I whispered to her, "You look enchanting."

"Do you, Jessica Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied, smiling widely at me.

"And do you, Captain Hilary James Becker, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Abby whooped loudly as I swept her into my arms and kissed her passionately. "I've been wanting to do that all day," I breathed into her ear, turning her cheeks a lovely shade of scarlet.

I took her hand and we walked back down the aisle and into another room for the reception. We were sat at the centre of the table, with Abby and Connor and Matt and Emily. Matt did the Best Man's speech, although Connor didn't seem to be offended that I thought Matt would do a better job than him, and Abby did the Maid of Honour speech for Jess. After the meal, we cut the cake together, complete with a spring roll on the top in the place of two figurine models of us, and shoved a slice into each other's mouths. I swallowed mine easily and watched Jess struggle for a full minute, with a large grin on my face.

Then we had our first dance and I was infinitely grateful for the dance lessons I had taken in preparation for the event. We twirled under the sparkling lights shining on us and soon other couples were joining us. Emily and Matt were expertly waltzing past us whilst Abby and Connor awkwardly swayed on the spot.

As she leant her head on my shoulder, smiling into my neck, I sighed in happiness.

_Today has been a fairytale._

"Look," I whispered, pointing towards Connor who was now on one knee, proposing to Abby.

"Did you know about this?"

I nodded. "Connor asked me whether I would be okay with it. Are you okay with them stealing your thunder?"

She laughed quietly. "I've never thought I would have any thunder to be stolen. I'm happy for them. They're going to be a proper family now, with the baby on the way and everything. But I'll let you in on a secret. Abby was planning to ask _him _today as well!"

"Looks like we're the only conventional couple left in the world, Jessica," I said pointedly.

"Conventional?" she scoffed. "What kind of conventional couple have a Chinese spring roll on their wedding cake?"

"Point taken."

"And you don't even know what's in my garter either!"

"What's in your garter?" I asked, very interested, already lifting the bottom of her dress.

"Crap!" she whispered fervently as my hand touched her thigh. "Becker, please don't get it out! My Dad's here!"

A smirk spread across my face but I dropped her dress, thinking it better not to offend my new father-in-law before a day had even passed. "Certainly Mrs Becker, I don't want to upset my father-in-law."

"God, that sounds so weird."

"Better get used to it. Your post will be interesting."

"Mrs Hilary Becker. We won't know who it's for will we, Hilary? I guess that's what happens when you've got a girl's name though," she said, sighing innocently and trying not to laugh.

"That's it! No more Mr Nice Guy." I lifted her onto my shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried her out the door before anyone even had a chance to throw any confetti.

"Wait! She needs to throw the bouquet," Emily called from the doorway.

"Ha!"

I dropped her and she threw the flowers over her shoulder, watching the amused expression on my face the entire time, probably worrying about what I was plotting next.

Emily caught them, looking surprised and then I picked her up again, though this time I held her close to my body and in my arms.

She gasped in shock at the helicopter that stood, shining in front of the hotel.

"We're leaving in that?"

"No, Jessica," I answered, turning slightly. "We're going in _that_."

"A tank?" She asked in disbelief. "We're going on our _honeymoon _in a tank?"

"You're the one that married a soldier. You should have been prepared. Besides it was a wedding gift from Lester!" I complained. "When else am I going to use it?"

"You know perfectly well you'll use it at work!" I didn't give her a choice as I deposited her down the hole and into the insides of the vehicle. The machine shuddered as I drove it away during a chorus of shouts of good luck. "Now are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Oh!"

I glanced sideways at her.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Tell me what's in your garter and I'll tell you where we're going. Deal?" I said slyly.

"Deal!" She replied instantly. "It's a gun."

"We're staying in a caravan in Hastings." It was becoming increasingly hard for me to keep a straight face.

"Becker! Tell me where we're really going," she begged.

"No, seriously that's where we're going."

"Fine, then you can't have the gun," she said, smiling widely at our game.

"No fair!" I reached across to her leg, but she moved it out of my reach so I drew back and pulled out my phone, which had been tucked in my tux pocket, turned off. I couldn't help shooting her looks as I dialled.

"Who are you calling?" She demanded, sounding anxious.

"Oh, nobody really. I just wanted to have a little conversation with my father-in-law."

Suddenly she was on top of me, pummelling my back and wrenching the phone from my hand. I complained, mouthing 'Ow' at her as she spoke with her father.

"You are so jumpy," I muttered, rolling my eyes as she hung up. "Okay, I'll make you another deal. I'll tell you where we're really going if you give me the gun."

"I'm not making any more dodgy deals with _you_."

"I mean it this time. Deal?"

"Fine, deal." She pulled out the gun and dangled it in front of my face for a few moments. "Now tell me where we're going."

"The Maldives," I murmured.

She literally screamed in my ear and dropped the gun into my lap, almost deafening me.

"I love you! I'm so excited! Oh my God, we have to go diving!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A review? Pretty please? If you haven't read them already, I've written some other Jecker fics called Haunted and Nice, Slurry so check them out!  
><strong>


	9. Jess 5

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been a bit busy. I hope you all like this chapter. I had a _lot_ of fun writing it. **

* * *

><p>"Come on," I moaned, bouncing slightly on the bed, as I knelt beside my husband. <em>God, I am never going to get used to that. <em>"Just an hour. One hour."

"Fine," he sighed, giving in. "But any longer than an hour and we go shooting tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

I laid back down beside Becker and he wrapped an arm around me, and fell back asleep almost instantly, leaving me to toss and turn uncomfortably. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I groaned quietly. It was ten o'clock. _Why does he have to pick _now _to become a late riser? There's so much to do here and instead we have lie in bed doing nothing!_ I rolled over agitatedly, turning away from the glare of the sun coming through the window and accidently elbowing Becker in the ribs. He snorted and jerked awake.

"What? What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

Grinning, I replied, "It's gone twelve, Becker. Now will you please lug yourself out of bed and into the kitchen to make your wife breakfast?" _Good job he's too drowsy to hear the lie in your voice, Jess. Usually everyone's able to tell when you're being dishonest because you can't keep the smile off your face and your cheeks turned radish pink._

Becker grumbled incoherently and pushed himself upright then walked stark naked to the kitchen, leaving me to stare longingly at his bare bum. _So round…_

"Jess? Have you seen my boxers?" He called from the other room of our Honeymoon Suite.

I thought back to the night before when we'd carelessly been removing each other's clothes and throwing them behind us without looking. Then I remembered where I'd been stood and gulped loudly.

"Have you tried looking out by the balcony?"

"The balcony? Why would they be out there?" He asked, his voice fading slightly as he moved away, presumably onto the balcony. Then he reappeared in the bedroom. "Jessica Becker, how on earth did my boxers end up on the statue in the garden?"

"Well, remember, we were throwing the unwanted clothes, and you know how bad my aim is, and I didn't really look and threw them behind me, but the balcony doors were open, and I might have thrown them a bit harder than I intended to and they might have gone soaring out through the doors and over the balcony, landing outside on the statue," I babbled incomprehensibly. "Why? Do you not have another pair?"

"You know perfectly well that all my others are at the laundrette," he said, smirking.

"Well, then, you'll just have to walk around commando all day, won't you?" I said, grinning back at him. "That'll go down really well on the beach, won't it?"

"Ha ha, Jess."

"Relax, Becker. We're on our honeymoon. Just wear swimming trunks instead," I said, my eyebrows raised at his idiocy. "And where's my breakfast?"

"It's not breakfast if it's after twelve; it's brunch," he replied exasperatedly, as he'd already told me every day since we'd arrived in The Maldives.

"Whatever, only hurry up, Captain, I'm starving."

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted me and wandered back into the kitchen as I busied myself deciding what I would wear.

In the end I pulled on my cerise pink bikini, putting a white shrug over the top and a sarong around my waist. When I walked out into the open plan living/diner/kitchen room, Becker pointed the fork he had been using to pick up the omelette he had been reheating in the microwave at me and wolf whistled appreciatively.

"Where'd the omelette come from?"

"Room service must have come up and put in the room whilst we were asleep," he said lightly.

"I certainly hope we were sleeping and not doing anything else…"

Becker cleared his throat and placed the plate with the mushroom omelette on the table and sat down, offering me a knife and fork. I dug in enthusiastically and the slight nausea I had been beginning to feel disappeared.

"This is the life. No anomalies, no creatures, no chaos," I murmured, my eyes closed behind my sunglasses, as I lay on my back soaking up the sun. "Don't you just love sun bathing?"

"If you say so," Becker responded, sounding disgruntled. "A bit boring if you ask me."

I rolled over on the towel, so I was on my front, making sure I got an even tan. "Becker…"

"What?" The suspicion was already in his guarded voice.

"Will you rub some sun cream into my back?" I held the bottle out to him and he squeezed a dollop onto my back and began vigorously rubbing it into my skin. "Mmm." _It's like having a personal masseuse. _I started to feel tired, and I yawned, relaxing my muscles.

I woke up as my body hit the cool temperatures of the ocean.

"Becker!" I yelled. He'd dropped me into the water, and the change in temperature was startling. It wasn't freezing like British seas, but it wasn't as hot as lying on the dry sand in the sun.

"What?" He asked innocently. "It had been an hour and you weren't waking up. Besides I didn't want you to get sunburnt."

"An hour? And I wouldn't wake up?"

"No. You've been sleeping really deeply recently."

"Really? That's weird. Normally I wake up at a mouse squeaking," I said, feeling confused.

"Come on. You've had your sunbathing and frolicking in the sea."

"What? No I haven't! It doesn't count if you fall asleep."

"Yes it does," Becker replied, laughing at my attempted ingenuity. "A deal's a deal, Jessica. You've had your hour and now it's my turn at deciding what we do. There's a shooting range really close by."

"Becker your idea of nearby is within a fifty mile radius," I muttered, complaining.

"There's nothing wrong with a spot of exercise, Jess." His amusement at my reluctance to accompany him to the shooting range did not endear me to agreeing with him.

"There is when you made me go hiking yesterday. My legs are still aching."

"Well, if we go shooting, you'll only have to stand there."

"How are you even planning to get hold of guns?" I asked, smirking at the thought we might not be able to go.

"I've got my own with me," he replied as if what I'd said was the most ridiculous thing on the planet.

"What?" I asked, my voice half-strangled with shock. "How did you get them on the plane?"

"Lester got me a license," he answered, proudly smiling at me. "Told you working for the government had its perks."

"Yeah but I thought you were talking about the pay when you said that!"

"Well I was actually talking about the bazooka," he said nonchalantly.

"Bazooka?" I asked in disbelief. _How come I've never seen that before?_

"Anyway, enough talk about the perks, and more talk about our shooting trip."

"Fine, but you can't pester me about going shooting after this."

"Deal," he said with a nod of his head and he stood up, pulling me out of the water, and carried me back to my towel.

"Why do I feel like you won't stick to your side of the bargain?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd be really, really grateful for a review if you've got time. **


	10. Becker 5

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It's so encouraging to read them all! I hope you enjoy reading Becker's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Go on. You know you want to," she said imploringly.<p>

"No, I don't want to sun bathe with you, Jess."

"Come on. Just an hour. One hour." She began bouncing on the bed, stopping me from getting back to sleep.

_Well if it shuts her up…_

"Fine," I sighed. "But any longer than an hour and we go shooting tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

I was planning to pull her down onto the bed but she laid down before I could, so I settled for wrapping an arm around her waist and began to doze again. It wasn't long though before I was jerked awake by an elbow in the ribs. _An incredibly sharp elbow, no less. She's small but hellfire is she tough. _

My eyes snapped open instantly as I asked, slightly sleepily, "What? What time is it?"

"It's gone twelve, Becker. Now will you please lug yourself out of bed and into the kitchen to make your wife breakfast?"

There was something off about her voice but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I was too tired from our late night. But, following her orders, I got out of bed, stretching, and walked to the other room, ready to phone room service for some breakfast. Immediately, I noticed that something was different in the room, that it wasn't how we had left it the night before. My eyes scanned the kitchen, the living room and the door and then I saw it. The trolley of covered dishes. I walked over to investigate, passing the open balcony doors and realising for the first time that I was wearing no clothes. I could see Jess' dress and my jeans on the sofa, as well as my shirt hanging over the TV, but my boxers were nowhere to be found.

_Well done, Hilary. What are you going to wear now?_

"Jess? Have you seen my boxers?" I shouted.

_Where are you pants? Where did I leave you?_

"Have you tried looking out by the balcony?" She yelled back to me.

_What?_

"The balcony? Why would they be out there?" Regardless of what I thought I wondered cautiously out onto the balcony, my eyes zeroing in on the statue in the garden below.

_Holy crap!_

I hurried back into the bedroom.

"Jessica Becker, how on earth did my boxers end up on the statue in the garden?" I demanded.

"Well, remember, we were throwing the unwanted clothes, and you know how bad my aim is, and I didn't really look and threw them behind me, but the balcony doors were open, and I might have thrown them a bit harder than I intended to and they might have gone soaring out through the doors and over the balcony, landing outside on the statue. Why? Do you not have another pair?" She said so quickly I barely followed any of it, but I couldn't help but smirk at her awkward, guilty expression.

"You know perfectly well that all my others are at the laundrette."

"Well, then, you'll just have to walk around commando all day, won't you?" she countered, positively beaming at our banter. "That'll go down really well on the beach, won't it?"

"Ha ha, Jess."

She easily picked up on my sarcasm and replied, "Relax, Becker. We're on our honeymoon. Just wear swimming trunks instead," her eyebrows raised at my apparent idiocy. "And where's my breakfast?"

"It's not breakfast if it's after twelve; it's brunch," I explained for the umpteenth time since we'd arrived in The Maldives.

"Whatever, only hurry up, Captain, I'm starving."

"Yes, Ma'am." I saluted her and wandered back to the bathroom, still naked.

I lifted the lid off one of the plates and considered it for a moment. _Omelette will be fine. You know she likes it, you've eaten it five times this week._

I was just taking it out of the microwave, lifting it on a fork, when Jess left the bedroom, looking _very_ attractive in a pink bikini. I wolf-whistled, knowing it would embarrass her, and sure enough a slight pink hue spread across her cheeks.

"Where'd the omelette come from?" Asked Jess as though it were the strangest happening in the world.

"Room service must have come up and put in the room whilst we were asleep."

"I certainly hope we were sleeping and not doing anything else…"

_She raises a good point, Hilary. Now that would be embarrassing if you left the hotel this morning after some walked in on you… you know…_

I ignored my mind and cleared my throat loudly, setting the plate on the table and sitting down in one of the seats. I handed Jess a fork and started eating quickly before Jess could eat it all. She'd been really greedy recently. Then after we'd finished, I found my swimming trunks and pulled on a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Ensuring I had my wallet, we left and headed to the beach.

"This is the life. No anomalies, no creatures, no chaos," she murmured, sun glasses on as she lay on her back. "Don't you just love sun bathing?"

"If you say so. "A bit boring if you ask me." I had brought nothing with me to read and I was beginning to seriously regret that decision. _You definitely don't want to return to the A.R.C with a tan, Hilary. Imagine what your men'll say. It'll be all, "Looking a bit golden there, Hils. Did you have fun with the girls?_

"Becker…"

"What?" I asked, suspicious of what she wanted.

"Will you rub some sun cream into my back?" I took the bottle she held out to me and squeezed a dollop onto her back before rubbing it in. "Mmm."

And then she fell asleep, leaving me literally bored to tears. Not only did I have nothing to do, I had no-one to talk to either. But I didn't wake her up. Not until it had been an hour and I was guaranteed to have my day of shooting. I tried blowing on her neck but she just sighed dreamily and carried on sleeping. I trailed my fingers over her skin, did everything that would normally make her widen her eyes and become more alive and awake than I'd ever seen her but she just continued lightly snoring. In the end I decided more drastic tactics were needed so I carefully picked her up and carried her towards the waves that were washing up on the sand. After wading out a few metres, I thought it was deep enough, so I dropped her.

"Becker!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "It had been an hour and you weren't waking up. Besides I didn't want you to get sunburnt."

"An hour? And I wouldn't wake up?"

"No. You've been sleeping really deeply recently."

"Really? That's weird. Normally I wake up at a mouse squeaking." She said.

"Come on. You've had your sunbathing and frolicking in the sea."

"What? No I haven't! It doesn't count if you fall asleep," Jess argued.

"Yes it does," I replied, laughing at her poor logic. "A deal's a deal, Jessica. You've had your hour and now it's my turn at deciding what we do. There's a shooting range really close by."

"Becker your idea of nearby is within a fifty mile radius."

"There's nothing wrong with a spot of exercise, Jess."

"There is when you made me go hiking yesterday. My legs are still aching," she muttered darkly.

"Well, if we go shooting, you'll only have to stand there."

"How are you even planning to get hold of guns?" She asked, smirking.

"I've got my own with me," I said simply.

"What? How did you get them on the plane?"

"Lester got me a license. Told you working for the government had its perks."

"Yeah but I thought you were talking about the pay when you said that!"

"Well I was actually talking about the bazooka," I replied nonchalantly.

"Bazooka?" _You'd better be careful, Hilary. Any more surprises and her eyebrows are going to get so high on her face; they'll disappear forever under her fringe. _

"Anyway, enough talk about the perks, and more talk about our shooting trip."

"Fine, but you can't pester me about going shooting after this."

"Deal," I agreed, picking her up once more and taking her back to her towel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd really love some more reviews. I really like reading what people think. **


	11. Jess 6

**A/N: Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reviewing! You're all brilliant! It would be amazing if we could make it over 50 with the next two chapters (including this one). Anyway, enjoy! And REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Abby squealed, pulling me into a friendly hug.<p>

"Oh my God, you've gotten bigger," I gushed in the same, girly, high pitched tone, pointing at her baby bump. "How many weeks are you now?"

"Thirteen." Abby proudly rubbed circles over her stomach. "Well, come on, spill the beans!"

"What beans?"

"The honeymoon beans! What'd you think?"

"Oh!" I said, comprehension dawning. "It was amazing! We went diving and spent entire days lying in bed together. And the hotel was so nice. Look at my tan!"

"Jess!" Emily screamed, practically flying towards us. We had a three way hug and were gossiping in the corridor about Becker's tan, his body… when Lester walked past.

"Abigail shouldn't you be in the Menagerie actually _doing _work," he muttered dryly. "And you Miss Merchant, I'm sure you shouldn't have this much free time on your hands."

They walked away, giggling slightly, apparently over what I'd told them about Becker. _Oh dear Lord, if he finds out, you're dead, Jess. Dead._

"Well we missed you here, Mrs Becker. It's amazing how uncoordinated your cover was."

I was touched by what he said. From Lester it was practically 'I love you'.

"What are you doing still standing here, Jess? Haven't you got work to be doing? Teams to be coordinating?" He demanded, storming off, muttering under his breath about incompetent staff.

I dawdled to my desk; stopping short when I noticed what was on the desk. I tottered forwards in my wedges, the last remnant of my beach holiday, and beamed at the sight. I'd had a visitor whilst I'd been talking in the hallways. A large bar of Galaxy's milk chocolate, my favourite no less, sat beside the keyboard and on top of it was a post-it note with the words: "Thought you might need this on your first day back when you've got no sunshine to cheer you up. H." Underneath that were a bunch of kisses.

"What a softie," I mumbled to myself, not hearing Connor walking through the room.

"Who's a softie?" He asked, eyebrows raised in the excitement of gossip. _Honestly, he's worse than Abby! _He took one look at the chocolate and asked, "Who's H?"

"No-one." But my pink cheeks seemed to give me away.

"Not Action Man? It is isn't it? Soldier Boy's a softie! I have to go tell Abby! She'll love this."

"It's not Becker!" I protested quickly, trying anything to keep it from spreading round the A.R.C. I knew he wouldn't appreciate the embarrassment.

"Yes, it is. Look at how red you are. You're a really bad liar, Jess," he said, grinning ecstatically and practically skipping from the room.

My head fell into my hands and I groaned, dreading what would happen next. Deciding that Becker was right and I did need cheering up, I opened the packet and snapped off four squares of chocolate. They melted in my mouth, sending endorphins running around my body, perking me up almost instantly. Until, of course, Abby came in.

"Is it true? What Connor said?"

"No!"

"Yeah, it is," Connor supplied cheekily from her side, his arm tight around her waist.

Abby snatched the post it from my desk before I could hide it and read it sceptically.

"I don't know, Con. Doesn't really seem like the Becker we all know and love," she muttered.

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by a number of A.R.C staff coming in and talking loudly as they gathered around me, peering over my shoulder at the note Abby had put back down on the desktop.

Matt strode into the room with Emily, idly swinging his hand and hers as they were locked together.

"What's going on here then?" He asked, smiling at the crowd that was beginning to gather around me, as in true Chinese whispers fashion, the truth was distorted, making people believe that Becker had sent me a picture of him naked. "We heard tell of a poem." He couldn't contain his smirk.

I glared at him, relenting as Emily sent me an apologetic glance that clearly said, 'Sorry, I couldn't dissuade him.'

"Well you heard wrong, Matt. There is no poem." I was not quite able to keep the cold tone out of my voice and the crowd who were disappointed at the lack of a naked picture dispersed, leaving just me, Connor, Abby, Matt and Emily in the Hub.

"Good job keeping it quiet, Connor!" Abby hissed.

"Keeping what quiet?" Asked Becker from behind them. We all whipped round in surprise.

"Er, nothing," Connor said unconvincingly.

"Seriously, what are you all doing in here? There hasn't been an alert, has there?"

"No, you'd know if there was an alert, Becker," answered Emily.

"Then why are you all standing around Jess' desk?"

"No reason. We were just asking Jess if she wanted to come to the Rec room and have a coffee with us, isn't that right, Jess?" Abby said brightly.

"Owww!" I complained as Abby stood on my toe.

"You all right, Jess?" He asked, looking at me in concern.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just stubbed my toe." My answer was weak, and Becker looked down doubtfully at me.

"Well, a coffee in the Rec room does sound good. How about we all go and you can bring us up to date on everything that's been going on around here," suggested Becker.

I stood up a little too quickly and swayed unsteadily before Becker caught me and picked me up.

"I think you'd better take that chocolate, Jess. You seem a bit light-headed."

I grabbed the chocolate bar and as he was walking out, following the others, I breathed, "Damn right, I'm light headed." _He ought to try covering up for me! Stupid friends making trouble. It's bad enough they know his name's Hilary! The flack he'll get from his men for this…_

"So, how's your day going?" Becker asked, his breath blowing through my hair.

I shrugged non-committedly. "How about you?"

"I've spent the better part of the morning being teased about my tan, Jessica." I struggled not to laugh but in the end it didn't matter because he beat me to it, chuckling at how red I was going in the face as I held my breath.

But when we got to the Rec room, all anybody wanted to know about was our honeymoon. Connor was desperate to find out from Becker about the price of it all, whilst Emily and Abby wanted every detail, from what I'd worn to what we did and said.

"And _then _he took me shooting! Of all places. Shooting on our honeymoon! Can you believe it?"

"Er, yes," interrupted Connor before Abby or Emily could answer. "This is Action Man we're talking about. Soldier Boy here doesn't do anything but fire guns."

"That's not true!" I objected. "He read Wuthering Heights the other day!" _Crap! _I clapped a hand over my mouth in shock as everyone else subsided into silent hysterics. _And after he warned me, as well. When are you going to learn to shut your mouth, Jess?_

"Wuthering Heights?" Matt asked, shocked by the revelation.

"What was it I said yesterday, Jess? Something about not telling people that perhaps?"

"At least I didn't tell anyone you were a softie," I muttered, but it wasn't quiet enough. Abby curled up in renewed laughter, tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" Becker exclaimed a little angrily.

"Nothing," I tried to say, but Becker interrupted demanding to know who knew.

"Everybody knows, mate," Connor replied, clapping him on the shoulder, ignoring the warning look Becker was giving him.

"You know what you should do? You should change your name from Hilary to…to Heathcliff!" Matt declared, roaring with laughter again.

"You know, Matt, I never got you back for shooting me with an EMD." I flinched at the menacing tone he was using. He grabbed the one from his hip and aimed it at Matt, who sat frozen in shock. "What we discussed leaves this room, and Matt gets it," he warned.

Emily smirked at her boyfriend's face, whilst Matt made Connor promise not to say anything, knowing that he would be the weak link, the one who would be most likely to accidentally let something slip.

"And next time, Jess, I'll get you back. After all, I know a lot of gossip…"

I gulped and blushed, knowing _exactly _what he was referring to from the suggestive look he eyes held. _You do _not _want people knowing about _that, _Jess!_


	12. Becker 6

**A/N: Okay I'm so, so sorry for how long it has been since I updated. For some bizarre reason I haven't been able to connect to the internet since the thirteenth. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would really love some reviews. To everyone who _has _reviewed - you've been brilliant. I love you all! **

* * *

><p>I sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time that I was not back at work. Training the new recruits was always boring, especially when the sun was beating down on the tan I already had, accentuating it and possibly burning the back of my neck where I had not put any sun cream on. Beside me, my second in command, Lieutenant Williams, shouted something at men in camouflage gear who were lined up in front of us. I redoubled my concentration and caught the end of what he was saying.<p>

"Come on, you can shoot better than that! If you don't, we'll be stuck out here getting tans like Captain Sugar-Muffins here!"

_And you thought Williams was alright, Hilary. Seconds are never happy about being second. They act out vindictively to make themselves feel better_.

The men tittered quietly, shooting furtive glances at my orange face and arms. Before I could come up with a witty retort, William's waved his hand and ran to the side as the men opened fire on the targets. As the last shot was fired, I walked to the targets and inspected the bullet holes.

"Better. Same time tomorrow, Lads. I'll make men out of you yet," I called and strode purposefully away.

_Jess is going to pay for all that sunbathing she made me do. I'm regretting leaving her chocolate already._

But when I got to the Hub, all thoughts of revenge were wiped from my mind. She was surrounded by Matt, Emily, Abby and Connor, looking very flustered, almost harassed.

"Good job keeping it quiet, Connor!" Abby hissed just as I reached them.

"Keeping what quiet?" I asked as they all spun around, Jess still in her chair.

"Er, nothing," Connor said unconvincingly.

"Seriously, what are you all doing in here? There hasn't been an alert, has there?"

"No, you'd know if there was an alert, Becker," answered Emily.

"Then why are you all standing around Jess' desk?" I was beginning to feel that something very foreboding was happening.

"No reason. We were just asking Jess if she wanted to come to the Rec room and have a coffee with us, isn't that right, Jess?" Abby said brightly.

"Owww!" Jess yelped suddenly. _I'm beginning to really worry about her…_

"You all right, Jess?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just stubbed my toe," she mumbled but it did nothing to reassure me.

"Well, a coffee in the Rec room does sound good. How about we all go and you can bring us up to date on everything that's been going on around here," I said bracingly, swinging my arms. _Maybe then I can get them tell me what's wrong with Jess. _My suspicion that something was up with her was only reinforced when she stood up and swayed dangerously. Deciding she would be safer in my hands than on her feet in the torturous contraptions she called shoes, I picked her up. "I think you'd better take that chocolate, Jess. You seem a bit light-headed."

She picked up the chocolate bar and I followed the others from the Hub. I thought I heard her mutter something but it must have been my imagination because she never repeated it. The silence started to get to me. Normally Jess couldn't stand it and she would pointlessly ramble on about something insignificant.

"So, how's your day going?" I asked quickly.

She shrugged and did not offer and answer. "How about you?"

"I've spent the better part of the morning being teased about my tan, Jessica."

I laughed at her wavering straight face and red cheeks.

I put Jess on one of the cream sofas in the Rec room and was accosted almost instantly by Connor, who demanded to know how much our honeymoon had cost, looking very alarmed and worried. I told him that it had been over two grand and then scrutinised Jess as she exclaimed loudly to Abby and Emily, "And _then _he took me shooting! Of all places. Shooting on our honeymoon! Can you believe it?"

"Er, yes," interrupted Connor before Abby or Emily could answer. "This is Action Man we're talking about. Soldier Boy here doesn't do anything but fire guns."

"That's not true!" Jess said loudly, ignoring my warning glances. "He read Wuthering Heights the other day!"

I gasped in shock. _It's out Hilary. They know now that you're a closet Classics lover. _

"Wuthering Heights?" Matt asked, shocked by the revelation.

"What was it I said yesterday, Jess? Something about not telling people that perhaps?"

Jess mumbled something and Abby burst out laughing again, tears beginning to trickle down her glowing cheeks. I saw her lips mouth the word softie as she looked at me.

"What?" I exclaimed a little angrily.

"Nothing," Jess tried to say, but I interrupted demanding to know who knew that I was supposedly a softie.

"Everybody knows, mate," Connor replied, clapping me on the shoulder, ignoring the warning look I shot towards him. I hated physical contact when it wasn't from Jess at the best of times, but when I was annoyed, angry or just irritated I was liable to break something. Or someone. Luckily Connor was saved by Matt's outburst.

"You know what you should do? You should change your name from Hilary to…to Heathcliff!" Matt roared with laughter at his own joke. I restrained the growl in my throat and pulled my handgun EMD from the holster at my waist.

"You know, Matt, I never got you back for shooting me with an EMD. What we discussed leaves this room, and Matt gets it," I warned, ignoring his shock, Abby's amusement and Jess' shock.

Emily smirked at her boyfriend's face, whilst Matt made Connor promise not to say anything, knowing that he would be the weak link, the one who would be most likely to accidentally let something slip.

"And next time, Jess, I'll get you back. After all, I know a lot of gossip…" _I'm sure there are pictures of the scene somewhere…I'll have to get her to wear that costume sometime. Catwoman is just so hot, especially when you're tired to the bed._

Jess gulped audibly and a rosy blush rose up her neck, colouring her entire face red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, reviews encourage me to write which means quicker updates. (Hint, hint)**


	13. Jess 7

**A/N: We're almost at 50 reviews guys - you're doing so well! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had quite a lot of fun writing it and I'd love some reviews to tell me what you readers thought.**

* * *

><p><em>We should be getting up, I suppose. We've got work after all. Lester will have a coronary if we're late. <em>

I sat up in bed, swaying unexpectedly only to be steadied by Becker who was lying next to me.

"Jess, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, sitting up and moving his hands from my shoulders to my hips.

"I'm fine, Becker," I insisted, "I just had a head rush, moved too soon."

He looked at me doubtfully, almost as though he was assessing my sanity.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," he said, using the hands he had on my hips to pull me closer until I was sat on his lap.

"I'm just tired, but if it makes you feel better, I'll ring the doctors up today and make an appointment."

"Jess, you know you're not just tired. You've been getting dizzy, eating weird and God knows what else." Suddenly when it was all put together, it pointed to one thing.

_Am I…no, I can't be! But there was that time…_

I gulped loudly and jumped up, running from the bedroom.

"Jess?"

I threw the bathroom door shut and locked it.

"Jess?" Becker called sounding much closer. Suddenly his fist pounded on the door and I jumped, dropping the cardboard box I'd picked up. "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer. I was too busy staring at the box, trying to work out the possibilities.

"Jess! Will you answer me?"

I shrieked as he shoulder rammed the door and it shuddered in its frame.

"Becker! I'm fine! Don't break the door down. I'll be out in a minute," I said urgently.

My trembling fingers tore into the box and pulled out the tester.

_Okay, Jess. Keep calm, breathe, you can do this. You never know, you might be wrong in your suspicion. It's happened before._

"Jess! I'm dying out here, tell me what's going on!" Becker half-shouted.

"Oh, alright," I exclaimed, wrenching the door open just as he attempted to shoulder ram it again. He ran right past me and landed in a crumpled heap in the bath. I sat down beside him, stroked his head and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Ignoring me completely, he uncharacteristically stumbled out of the bath, grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "What's going on, Jess?"

_Oh boy. This should be fun; not. _

I held the pregnancy test aloft where he took it from my hands, staring incredulously at it and then turning his wide eyes onto me only to look to the cardboard box again.

"Are you…Have you…Do you think you're…Are we going to be…" He didn't seem to be able to string a sentence together let alone say the words pregnant, baby or parents.

Taking pity on him, I interrupted, murmuring, "I don't know. I haven't taken it yet."

"Oh." He passed the test back to me and wrung his hands, seeming unusually agitated.

"Hilary, calm down. I might not be…you know."

He nodded numbly then his head jerked up from where he was sat on the edge of the pristinely white bath, staring at the ground. "You don't want to be…"

"I thought you didn't want this," I said awkwardly. We'd never talked about having a family, although of course we wanted children eventually; but not even two months after getting married didn't seem like a particularly ideal time.

"_I _thought I didn't, but now…I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I've got to take the test." I shooed him from the bathroom, discounting his protests that it was 'nothing he hadn't seen before.'

When I left the bathroom, the hands holding the test stick shaking with nerves, Becker was pacing in front of the living room window.

"Well?"

"I, erm, don't know yet. It hasn't been long enough," I explained, my heart pounding unevenly. "It's going to be another five minutes, I'm afraid." He must have seen some kind of fear in my facial expression because suddenly he was striding towards me and wrapping me up in his long arms, allowing me to hide my face in his neck with his chin resting reassuringly on top of my head. "What are we going to do if it's positive? We can't look after a child," I whispered.

"Jess, we'll be fine. If Connor Temple can be a father, I can. And I think you're forgetting something."

"What? What am I forgetting?" I demanded in a panic.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mrs Becker, you've been planning this since you were seven, just like you planned your wedding…"

"More like since I was ten," I muttered, correcting him.

"That's my Jess. Now, are we ready to find out if we're parents?"

I took a deep breath and replied determinedly, "Yes." The test was in my hand behind Becker's back so I pulled it around with my head still turned in towards his neck.

"Jess, you need to look," he prompted.

When I raised my head onto my shoulder I saw the two pink lines.

"What does it say?" I was unable to answer, so Becker turned in our embrace and inspected it. "What do two lines mean? Jess?" Finally he looked at my shocked face.

I wet my lips and finally found my voice. "It means we're having a baby," I told him in disbelief.

"Jess!" He picked me and whirled me round until I felt queasy. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad!"

I laughed at his pure joy. Until I remembered work.

"Crap!" I groaned.

"What? I thought you were happy about this?" Becker asked, his brow furrowed in consternation.

"I am. We're meant to be at work in twenty minutes! Lester is literally going to murder us."

"Jess, relax. We can easily get there in time."

"Relax? I've got to get dressed and I don't even know what to wear. We haven't even had breakfast!"

"Well go and get dressed, Jess!"

"But what am I going to wear?" I moaned.

"Wear that turquoise playsuit," he suggested with a smirk.

I blushed in spite of myself and reminisced for a second about what had happened when I'd worn that on the honeymoon.

"Fine. I will." I backed away to the bedroom, smiling as I passed the sofa and the TV. Five minutes later I was dressed, the light turquoise cotton, clinging to my hips and waist as I leant against the doorframe. "Well? What do you think?"

He cleared his throat and said in what sounded like as casual a voice as he could muster, "What? Hmm, oh, yes you look okay."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you can keep your hands off me. Hadn't you better get dressed, Hilary?"

He rushed into the bedroom and came out seconds later in the usual tight black t-shirt and the black cargo trousers just as I grabbed three pieces of bread.

"Come on, Jess. Let's go."

"One second," I said through a mouthful of bread.

Becker looked at me, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"What?" I demanded. "I'm eating for two here!" Nevertheless I left the rest of the bread on the kitchen counter and walked past him, out the front door and to the car.

"You know that's a myth, right?"

"What? What's a myth?"

"Eating for two. It's not a fact. You are still only eating for yourself."

"Shut up," I complained loudly as Becker chuckled and put the car in gear then drove away.


	14. Becker 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The morning started like any other. My peaceful sleep punctuated only with the thrashing of Jess as she rolled and moved in her sleep. I was grateful, if anything, that Jess hadn't been snoring all night. I'd woken up before her and was merely waiting, with my arms folded over my chest, until the alarm would go off, telling Jess she literally had thirty minutes to get to work.<p>

_And she thinks I'm the sleepy one?_

She woke before that wakeup call, however, and sat up; swaying so much that she almost fell on me. I steadied her and joined her sitting on the bed, but leaning back against the black leather headboard. My hands automatically moved from her shoulders to her hips now that she was in no danger of falling.

"Jess, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Becker. I just had a head rush, moved too soon," she replied, rolling her eyes at my care but she didn't sway me in my belief that there was something wrong with her.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor," I said, pulling her onto my lap.

"I'm just tired, but if it makes you feel better, I'll ring the doctors up today and make an appointment."

"Jess, you know you're not just tired. You've been getting dizzy, eating weird and God knows what else."

Her eyes widened for a minute and her rosy cheeks seemed to lose all colour, before she leapt from the bed and bolted for the door.

"Jess?" I called after her in confusion.

I heard the bathroom door slam shut and got out of bed myself, throwing the covers halfway across the room in my haste.

"Jess?" I half-ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer and suddenly I was afraid. _What if she's fainted? Anything could have happened to her! Oh my God, did you leave the window open in there last night, Hilary? She might have fallen out the window!_

"Jess! Will you answer me?" I shouted desperately, but there wasn't a sound to be heard from the bathroom, leaving me nothing to do but break the door down. I backed up to the other length of the apartment and then sprinted all the way to the door, furiously pumping my arms to pick up more speed. At the last second I twisted and threw my shoulder against the wood and although it shuddered, it held firm.

Behind the door Jess screamed, sending a dagger of fear into my heart.

"Becker! I'm fine! Don't break the door down. I'll be out in a minute," she said loudly, but her voice was panicky.

"Jess! I'm dying out here; tell me what's going on!" I demanded, getting ready to shoulder the door again.

"Oh, alright!" She exclaimed, wrenching the door open just as I was about to hit it. The result was that I ran right past Jess and crashed into the bath, toppling over and falling in it, in a contorted position with my head tilted sideways under the tap, my bum in the air and my arms wrapped around my knees.

_Bugger! _

She sat down beside me, ran a soft hand through my ruffled bedhead and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

I unlocked my limbs and clambered out of the bath, one foot after another until I was stood in front of her with one hand on either side of her face, forcing her to look at me. "What's going on, Jess?"

She held a cardboard box up and waved it in front of my eyes almost sarcastically until I snatched it and stared in shock at two of the words written in pink cursive script.

"Are you…Have you…Do you think you're…Are we going to be…" I stuttered incoherently, my tongue knotted and tied.

"I don't know. I haven't taken it yet," she murmured, watching me carefully.

"Oh." I handed the test to her and sat down on the edge of the bath, attempting unsuccessfully to think of something else.

"Hilary, calm down. I might not be…you know," she said.

I almost missed the happier tone when she said that she might not be pregnant and I stopped nodding mid-nod and asked, "You don't want to be…"

"I thought you didn't want this."

_Jess would look amazing with a baby. She wants it, you know she does, Hilary._

"I thought I didn't, but now…I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I've got to take the test." She shooed me out, not paying any attention when I told her it was 'nothing I hadn't seen before.'

I returned to the living room and paced nervously in front of the window, flatly eyeing the comfort of the sofa. I couldn't take comfortable then, I was too stressed. I spun on the spot, stopping moving almost instantly as she walked towards me.

"Well?"

"I, erm, don't know yet. It hasn't been long enough," she said slowly. "It's going to be another five minutes, I'm afraid." She sounded so nervous that my feet moved themselves, taking me forwards so that I could wrap her small, petite frame in my arms. Her head burrowed under my chin, turning to face my neck. "What are we going to do if it's positive? We can't look after a child."

"Jess, we'll be fine. If Connor Temple can be a father, I can. And I think you're forgetting something."

"What? What am I forgetting?" She asked, panicking again.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mrs Becker, you've been planning this since you were seven, just like you planned your wedding…"

"More like since I was ten," she muttered into my neck.

"That's my Jess. Now, are we ready to find out if we're parents?"

"Yes." The test was in her hand behind my so I couldn't see it but neither could she.

"Jess, you need to look," I said, prompting her. "What does it say?" I asked excitedly, already turning to look "What do two lines mean? Jess?" She didn't answer, and when I finally turned to look at her, I realised why she couldn't. She was too shocked.

"It means we're having a baby." Her voice was full with disbelief.

"Jess!" I picked her and whirled her around the room in my happiness. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad!"

She laughed out loud and smiled, her cheeks already returning to their usual pinkness, although I thought they looked as though they had a rosier glow.

"Crap!" She groaned suddenly.

"What? I thought you were happy about this?"

"I am. We're meant to be at work in twenty minutes! Lester is literally going to murder us."

"Jess, relax. We can easily get there in time." My eyebrows were already rising in amusement.

"Relax? I've got to get dressed and I don't even know what to wear. We haven't even had breakfast!"

"Well go and get dressed, Jess!"

"But what am I going to wear?" She asked in despair.

"Wear that turquoise playsuit," I said suggestively, smirking at the memory of her long legs and tiny waist enticing me in it.

_Oh! That's when it happened!_

The playsuit was even more sexy now that I knew that the day Jess wore it was the evening our baby was conceived.

She blushed bright red, but retorted, "Fine. I will." I chuckled as she withdrew to the bedroom. "Well? What do you think?"

I looked up as she leaned against the doorway, accentuating her godly hips and waist and I replied nonchalantly, "What? Hmm, oh, yes you look okay." I knew she heard the lust in my voice though.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you can keep your hands off me. Hadn't you better get dressed, Hilary?"

I hurried past her and grabbed a t-shirt, black of course, from the chest of drawers and pulled it over my head. Luckily Jess had left the wardrobe open and I whipped my cargo trousers off the hanger and pulled them on too. I was still doing them up when I left the bedroom.

"Come on, Jess. Let's go," I said, smirking as she attempted to shovel three pieces of bread into her mouth at once.

"One second," she said, her words horribly muffled.

I restrained a laugh knowing she wouldn't appreciate it, but I couldn't help the fact that one of my eyebrows was already raised in a sort of, '_really?' _kind of way.

"What? I'm eating for two here!" She said irritably, storming out of the flat and down to the car.

"You know that's a myth, right?" I called as I locked the front door.

"What? What's a myth?"

I walked down to the car and got in, putting my seatbelt on quick enough to be able to see her look of horror fade.

"Eating for two. It's not a fact. You are still only eating for yourself."

"Shut up," she complained whilst I laughed and put the car in gear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Out of interest how many children do you think Jess and Becker should have?**


	15. Jess 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It would be amazing if at the end of this story we were over a hundred reviews! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the quicker the next two chapters will come, I promise. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? It really seems like there's something you're not telling me…" Abby said as she sat next to me in the Hub. Her intelligent blue eyes were staring at the blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. I gulped and she exclaimed jubilantly. "There is something! I knew it! Out with it, Jess. You can't keep secrets from me, I lived with you, remember."<p>

I groaned and buried my head in my arms.

"Come on, Jessie," Abby coaxed.

"Urgh, don't call me that. You know I hate it."

Ignoring my complaints, Abby continued. "Just tell me, Jessie. You know you want to. It's about Solider Boy, isn't it? Whatever it is I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

"Fine, but I'll hate you forever now."

Abby rolled her eyes and swivelled her chair to face me. "Overdramatic much," she muttered but said nothing more, too eager to hear my so called gossip.

Taking a deep breath and looking around for eavesdroppers, I quickly whispered, "I'm pregnant."

"You're p-" She half-shouted until my hand clamped over her mouth.

"Ssshh!"

Abby mouthed, 'You're pregnant?' with her eyes wide in surprise.

I nodded, grinning uncontrollably.

"But you _can't," _I said, emphasising the can't, "you can't tell anyone."

"I swear I won't. How far along are you?"

Her enthusiasm was becoming contagious and I was having to resist the squeal building up in my throat, begging to be let loose.

"I think just over two months."

"Ooh, how cute, a honeymoon baby!"

Nodding, I replied, "Yep." I abruptly stopped talking though as Connor strolled in, swinging his arms, fresh from an alert. I shot Abby a warning look that she probably missed in her hurry to turn to Connor.

"How's my baby?" He asked, bending down to kiss her as one of his hands fondled Abby's defined bump.

"I'm fine," Abby answered truthfully. "Did you expect me to die of a paper cut whilst you were gone?"

"No, but I wasn't asking about you," said Connor with a cheeky smile as Becker, Matt and Emily came in, lagging behind to avoid witnessing the lovey-dovey scene. Their plan had apparently backfired as they evidently hadn't given it long enough.

I saw Becker pause slightly, obviously wondering whether he would be able to make it out unseen before continuing towards us when Abby looked up and called out, "Well come on! Don't just hang about, give us your black boxes!"

Whilst Connor and the others handed their black boxes to Abby, Becker came to give me his and whispered sulkily in my ear, "I much prefer you doing this job to Abby. Gives me a reason to look forward to the telling off about damage and the rest of it."

"What did you do this time?" I replied in the same monotone I'd been using for over a year now. I was completely used to the wrecking ball that Becker seemed to become when he was confronted with a dinosaur. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried jumping through a brick wall next.

"The usual. Just destroyed a few cars, a drain and a few architectural treasures. I hope you didn't want to go on the London Eye anytime soon."

Completely disregarding the jibe about the London Eye, I said, "How on earth did you destroy a drain?"

"I fell! Some idiot left the cover off and when you're running down a street being chased by a great, lumbering prehistoric beast, you don't pay much attention to where you're putting your feet. How do think I got that dog poo on my shoes last week?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Lester wants you all in his office."

"Great. Wish me luck. If I get out of there alive, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Chinese?"

"Always," he replied happily.

I could feel Abby's eyes on me once more, but I didn't turn to meet them. Until she said, "You have to come baby shopping with me!"

"Abby, I haven't even had my first scan! I don't think I need to buy clothes or a pram just yet."

"But I need someone to come with me," she said pleadingly, her bottom lip drooping in her attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Why can't you take Connor?"

"Connor? Seriously? Can you imagine him in a baby shop? The best I'll get is him using a breast pump on his face. The worst? God knows what he could do."

"Fine," I mumbled. "But after my three month scan!"

"Deal," Abby said.

"And remember you can't tell anyone why I'm going with you until I've told everyone."

"When are you going to tell people?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Just that pretty soon people are going to find out for themselves. It'll be bad enough trying to hide the morning sickness and then you've got the cravings…and that's forgetting that your boobs are going to get bigger, and your arse…"

I winced slightly at the nonchalant tone she was using just to freak me out.

"Alright! If it shuts you up, I'll tell everyone today! You just want to be able to gossip about it with Connor," I said accusingly.

"As if I would do such a thing," she said in mock alarm.

"Just so you know, you've lost your status as best friend."

I turned back to my monitor and began typing, searching the net for any leaks concerning our triceratops friend's rampage through London that morning. My fingers froze with horror at the image that had just finished loading.

I was still sitting in shock when Lester released the team from his office and they came down to sit in the Hub with us. I jumped when Becker's arms wound around my middle and his chin came to rest on my shoulder.

"I thought you were joking," I hissed.

"What?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"What did you do?" I turned the monitor slightly so he could see what I was looking at.

"I told you that you couldn't go to the London Eye!"

I was about to reply with a cutting remark when Abby interrupted. "Haven't you got something to say, Jess?"

"What do you want to say?" Becker asked from beside me.

"Oh yeah, guys, I'm pregnant," I said rather flatly, still distracted by Becker's complete and utter destruction of the London Eye. Seven of the pods had had all the glass smashed in them whilst there were gouges in the metal supports that looked strangely like claw marks. Three of the pods also had bent metal in them that looked as though the dinosaur had been for a trip, but its weight had been too much strain for the metal floors.

"That's great, Jess," Emily said with unconvincing surprise whilst Connor and Matt looked shiftily towards Becker.

"You all knew," I alleged.

"Yeah, we did," Connor said without thinking. He clamped his hand over his mouth and looked at Becker in fear.

I turned to my husband with a fierce glare as he sighed and said, "Great acting, guys."

"You told them. You told them when I asked you not to tell anyone until I was ready."

"I'm really sorry, Jess. I was just too excited, Honey," he replied, running the side of one of his fingers over my cheek bone.

"That's true. You should have seen him, Jess. He was literally bouncing up and down," Matt interjected, smiling a little. "Action Man, jumping up and down."

"I did, Jess. Forgive me?" Becker asked hopefully.

"You're forgiven." I lifted my arms and Becker bent into the hug, but as I was still sat down it was a bit awkward.

"Does this mean we can celebrate now?"

"Sure, Connor. What do you want to do?" I asked him from under Becker's chin.

"The pub?"

"Really thoughtful, Connor. You know Jess and I can't drink."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. I'll get you some gherkins later, Abs."

"Gherkins?" I asked, drawing out of Becker's embrace to stare at her.

"I told you. Cravings," Abby said in answer.

I shuddered. I hated pickled food. "Oh god, I hope I just crave chocolate."

Becker laughed. "You already do!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag from under the desk. "Where are we going to celebrate then?"

"How about we just go to a restaurant? Dinner's on me," Becker said, tempting everyone with the fact that they would eat a free meal.


	16. Becker 8

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later," I said to Jess and gave her a quick goodbye kiss before jogging off through the hub to catch up with Matt, Emily and Connor.<p>

"Stay safe!" Jess shouted after me.

When I caught up to them, Matt and Emily were already in the front seats of the car, leaving me to climb in beside Connor.

_Great! Now I'm going to pay for being such a romantic sap by listening to Connor ramble on about Star Wars and alien sightings._

Matt pulled away before I even had my seat belt on, laughing as I fell into Connor's lap at the sharp right which took the car out onto the street because that was exactly what I'd done to him the day before.

The anomaly was in the centre of London, at the London Eye of all places. I was hoping that it hadn't opened inside a pod full of tourists. But when we arrived at the site, my worst fears were confirmed. Inside the pod at the podium where people got on and off, was the anomaly. A group of Japanese looking people were coming out of the pod, looking back over their shoulders in awe at the shining ball of light. Thankfully there didn't appear to be a creature incursion, so I ordered Connor through the throng of people to get a time reading on it whilst Matt and Emily moved everyone away, including the workers.

"Late cretaceous," Conner called after a few moments.

"So that means we're looking at-"

"The beasties, yeah."

"Well, as long as we don't get another Rex for a pet, I think we'll be fine," Matt said to us both. "Lock it, Connor. And then we'll get your closing mechanism brought down here."

"I told you we should have just brought it with us," Connor argued.

"We didn't have time," Emily reminded him.

Connor was in the process of what I'm sure was a snappy retort when the anomaly swelled and a large, charging dinosaur came rushing through, heading straight towards me where I was acting as the guard. I threw myself to the side and lost my grip on the long-range EMD in my hands. Matt was quickest to react and began firing pulses of light at the beast but it wouldn't come down. Its hide was too thick.

"It's a Triceratops!" Connor said excitably. "I've been waiting for one of these ever since I started."

"Well, that's really great and all, but that doesn't help us get rid of it or tell the rest of us averagely brained people what it is," I muttered from the floor by his feet.

"It's an herbivore. Lived in herds. Not usually very aggressive."

The dinosaur came towards me again and I took off running, leading it back towards the anomaly. I ducked as its tail came around and took out a window on a pod.

"So why is it charging at me?" I demanded.

"I dunno, do I? Maybe it doesn't like the colour black."

_Black? Who doesn't like black?_

I ran on and came to the road. There was a bundle of traffic cones marking some road works but I paid no attention, looking only over my shoulder at the maddened beast which was coming closer. Suddenly I fell through the floor, where an uncovered manhole had been left. I was stood in knee high stale water that stank to high heavens.

_Great._

There was a resounding crash as the Triceratops, angry at my disappearance reared and struck the ground heavily. The tarmac around the manhole gave way and, once more, I had to throw myself to the side to avoid the bulk of the monster.

Matt's head appeared above me and he shouted urgently, "Becker, move!"

I rolled to the side and when Matt held his arms out to me, grabbed them. With Connor, he lifted me out and back onto the road. Emily handed me my EMD and I took aim at the Triceratops. Before any of us could fire it reared up and crawled out of the drain.

We back up, Emily, Matt and I all firing at the Triceratops but it just served to enrage it further. We arrived back in front of the London Eye, damaging about ten cars in the process through tail lashings, wide and rebounding EMD shots and the Triceratops attempted to charge us and barging into the sides of cars.

It let out a shrill cry and out of the anomaly ran two more dinosaurs, one of them a baby.

"Crap!"

The metal floor of the pod, buckled under the combined weight of two Triceratops.

Connor finally added his EMD to the fray and we managed to subdue the first creature. But the sight of the unconscious Triceratops drove the other wild. It came crashing out of the pod, its tail smashing the windows in, and, as it reared on its legs and crushed the podium where the engineer usually sat, it set off the mechanism which turned on the machine and sent the wheel rotating. The baby was trapped in the pod as it slowly went round up to the top. Hearing its cries, the mother desperately attempted to reach it and ended up entering four more pods, smashing the windows in each of them. The marks in the metal from where it had stood, and the metal supports also got scratched to bits as the Triceratops tried to climb up before the pod with the baby arrived at the bottom and it ran out.

Somehow we managed to shoo them back into the pod and into the anomaly, leaving us with one massive thing we would never be able to lift and throw back through. Connor locked the anomaly and we tried to think out a strategy.

"Oh, we could put it on a trolley and push it through," Connor suggested.

"Connor, we wouldn't be able to lift it onto a trolley," Emily said.

"Besides, where would you find a trolley big enough?" Matt added.

"I say we just leave it for our relief to deal with."

"Are you coming down with something, Action Man? You want to slack off? There must be something wrong with you!"

"Actually I'm better than ever," I replied to their astounded faces with a wide grin.

"Do tell us what's causing this new Becker," Emily said, sharing a look with Matt.

"Okay," I muttered, getting to my feet. I bounced on the balls of my feet a few times before cheerily saying, "Jess is pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Matt slapped me on the back and Connor grinned sheepishly.

"Why hasn't Jess told me and Abby?" Emily pouted.

"Oh, yeah, that's the thing. Jess doesn't want anyone to know just yet. She's a little nervous, bless her. It's really cute. So you _can't _say anything about me telling you." I stressed each syllable, trying to make sure Connor got it before he opened his big mouth.

"Just don't say anything, remember," I warned as we came in through the indoor vehicle bay and into the lift to take us up to the Hub.

"Don't say anything about what you destroyed today or about-"

"-Don't say anything about the pregnancy, Connor," I interrupted.

"Yeah, Jess will find out about the destruction on her own," Matt joked.

The lift doors opened and Connor led the way out, hurrying to go and see Abby. He hadn't had a chance to say goodbye to Abby earlier. Matt had dragged him off, afraid he was going back for his locking device and that he would take forever. The rest of us dragged our feet towards the Hub, not wanting to witness Abby and Connor snogging. We'd all caught them at it and had made sure to run from the room before they started pulling clothing off. Unfortunately we didn't leave enough time as they were still at it when we came into the Hub.

I paused wondering whether we could make it out but they ended the kiss and Abby, shouted, "Well come on! Don't just hang about; give us your black boxes!" I could tell she didn't enjoy the desk life.

And the shout wasn't the best greeting I'd ever had. Usually Jess would welcome me back with a kiss. This time she just sat there amusedly watching the shock on my face as I walked towards her to give her my black box.

"I much prefer you doing this job to Abby. Gives me a reason to look forward to the telling off about damage and the rest of it," I whispered into her ear, lifting her dark hair away from her neck.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, not sounding at all surprised.

"The usual. Just destroyed a few cars, a drain and a few architectural treasures. I hope you didn't want to go on the London Eye anytime soon."

"How on earth did you destroy a drain?"

_Becker, you really shouldn't answer that. You don't want her to worry, what with being pregnant and all._

"I fell! Some idiot left the cover off and when you're running down a street being chased by a great, lumbering prehistoric beast, you don't pay much attention to where you're putting your feet. How do think I got that dog poo on my shoes last week?"

"Lester wants you all in his office."

_Uh oh! Is it about what happened today or is it about the train we broke last week?_

"Great. Wish me luck. If I get out of there alive, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Chinese?" She asked hopefully

"Always."

I barely listened to Lester ranting. It took nearly an hour but finally he released us, and the four of us trooped back to the Hub to sit with Jess and Abby.

Jess didn't look up at the sound of our approach like she normally did. She was staring at her computer screen, whilst Abby shot covert glances at her, her mouth strangely twisted into a sly smile.

I walked right up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, which was surprisingly difficult due to the chair back between us. I bent down and leant my chin on her shoulder and she hissed, "I thought you were joking."

"What?" I asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"What did you do?" She turned the monitor in front of her so that I could see it without the glare of the light.

I quickly took in the image of destruction before replying, "I told you that you couldn't go to the London Eye!"

Abby interrupted whatever Jess was going to say with, "Haven't you got something to say, Jess?"

"What do you want to say?" It didn't make any sense. The only thing people didn't already know about was…our baby.

"Oh yeah, guys, I'm pregnant," Jess said distractedly, still looking at the carnage that was the London Eye.

"That's great, Jess," Emily said with unconvincing surprise whilst Connor and Matt looked shiftily towards me.

"You all knew," Jess accused.

"Yeah, we did," Connor said without thinking, then clamped his hand over his mouth and met my furious eyes with fear.

"Great acting, guys," I said bitterly.

"You told them. You told them when I asked you not to tell anyone until I was ready."

"I'm really sorry, Jess. I was just too excited, Honey," I murmured, running my finger over her cheek bone just as she liked it, hoping that would soften her up.

"That's true. You should have seen him, Jess. He was literally bouncing up and down," Matt interjected, smiling a little. "Action Man, jumping up and down."

"I did, Jess. Forgive me?"

"You're forgiven," she answered and we hugged tightly.

"Does this mean we can celebrate now?"

"Sure, Connor. What do you want to do?" Jess asked.

"The pub?"

"Really thoughtful, Connor. You know Jess and I can't drink."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. I'll get you some gherkins later, Abs."

"Gherkins?" Jess asked in horror.

"I told you. Cravings," Abby said in answer.

"Oh god, I hope I just crave chocolate."

I just laughed. "You already do!"

Jess ignored me and stood up. "Where are we going to celebrate then?"

"How about we just go to a restaurant? Dinner's on me," I suggested, tempting them all with a free dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really, really want to know what you guys think about this otherwise there isn't much point in writing it, so please review. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Jess 9

**A/N: A shorter scene, but hopefully you'll like it. I'd be interested to know if any readers have actually been to Shanghai Blues in London as it does look really nice. Anyway, if you've got time leave a review to tell me what you thought. Thanks for sticking with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Becker took the six of us to Shanghai Blues, an expensive Chinese restaurant on High Holborn Street, just by the Bloomsbury Square Gardens. Somehow, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing a dinner jacket, Becker had managed to get us the private dining room. We were seated at a circular glass table with six plush white seats, one of which Becker, like a true gentleman, held out for me before pushing me towards the table.<p>

_This is classy, Jess. Make sure you're polite, or you might get thrown out. Or worse, the chefs might spit in your food. You know that they do that to people they don't like._

As a waiter, dressed entirely in black, came to hand us our menus, Becker asked, "So, what do you all think of this place?"

Connor looked around in what I could only assume was amazement. Dressed in his usual hoody and waistcoat, he looked sorely out of place. Likewise, Matt's leather jacket didn't make him seem like the usual customer. Only Emily managed to pull off the level of sophistication that the restaurant exuded, and that was more a product of her upper class upbringing than anything else.

"Where did you hear about it?" Abby asked interestedly.

Looking uncomfortable, Becker admitted, "I looked up the best Chinese restaurants in London."

"When?" It had only been three days since we found out I was pregnant, and before that we had had no reason to celebrate. We hadn't planned an evening out, nor had Becker had anytime to research restaurants in the last three days. He'd been out with the team on anomaly alerts every minute of the day. They were getting so much more frequent that Lester was considering bringing in more people.

Becker mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'two weeks ago', which would have meant he had been planning to take me out to dinner just after we got back from the honeymoon.

_Love-struck fool. _

Regardless of how much I wanted to talk to him about it, I didn't. He'd been embarrassed and teased enough since our return to Britain.

"Well, it's really nice," Emily told him, picking up and perusing her menu.

I opened mine too and marvelled at the amount of dishes on offer. Then I saw the price and almost had a heart attack.

"Hilary, have you seen the price of all this?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth, my eyes wide in horror.

"Jess. I'm getting paid overtime for all the anomaly alerts this week. It's fine," he assured me, amused by my worry. "Why don't you just think about what you want to drink first?"

He called over the waiter and ordered a bottle of their finest wine and then turned expectantly to Abby and me.

"Er, I'll just have an orange juice, please," I said.

"Make that two," Abby told the waiter, looking up from her menu. The waiter scribbled down our drinks on his pad of paper and then left us.

"What do you reckon then, Jess? Boy or girl?" Matt asked lightly.

"I'm not sure. I don't mind either way."

"Be honest. You want a girl to dress up," Becker interjected, smiling.

I smiled sheepishly. I did want a girl I could teach all about fashion, but I wouldn't mind a boy that looked just like Becker.

"Well, what do you want, Hilary?"

"I truly don't mind, Jess."

I snorted. "As if you don't want a boy to pass your guns obsession onto!"

"Even if we have a girl, Jess, I'm still teaching her how to use a gun."

"What do you think you're having, Abby?" Emily asked, interrupting the mini-argument Becker and I were having.

"When I saw Jenny the other day, she said it had to be a boy from the way I was carrying. I'm not sure if I believe her, but then again she has got Drew and Nicola now so she would know."

"Connor?"

"I'm _hoping _it's a boy, Matt. When are two going to hurry up and join us?" He said joking, but Emily looked rather glum.

The waiter returned with our two orange juices and the bottle of wine, which he allowed Becker to taste before pouring it into the glasses of Emily and the boys. "May I take your food order?" He asked politely, his pen poised to write down the dishes we wanted.

"Oh, we got a bit distracted, didn't we, guys?" Becker quickly scanned his menu, and then said, "Bring out one of each of the starters to share and then I'll have the Peking duck. What about you, Jess?"

"Oh, erm, I'll have Buddha's Delight," I answered, liking the sound of the vegetables, peanuts and noodles, cooked and served with plum sauce.

Abby and Connor both ordered sweet and sour pork. They weren't very adventurous with their food. Matt and Emily asked for Kung Pao Chicken and a selection of Baozi and then the waiter went to relay our orders to the chef.

When the starters came, I plonked spoonfuls of fried seaweed onto my plate, alongside some spring rolls and dumplings. Abby and I were probably the quickest to reach the food, followed by Becker who had developed a taste for Chinese food. Emily was more reserved in her eating. There was barely anything left of the starters by the time the waiter removed the plates and brought out the main courses. Abby and I had devoured almost everything, and still had room for our mains.

"So have you got any names planned?" Connor asked us through a mouthful of rice and pork.

"Connor, it's been three days," Becker replied, completely aghast.

"I just thought you might have had _some _ideas." He was now struggling to use his chopsticks.

"What are your ideas then?"

"You'll have to wait till the baby's born to find out 'cause it's a surprise," Connor replied happily, winking at Abby.

It was an enjoyable evening, but as we lay in bed that night, I couldn't help mulling over baby names. I completely forgot about quizzing Becker over his plans concerning the restaurant.

"Becker?"

"Hmm?" He responded from the other side of the bed.

"What do you think of Francesca?"

"It's nice," he replied, rolling over and laying an arm over my waist.

"But what if we have a boy?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

"Andrew?" he suggested.

"Andrew Becker…it does have a nice ring to it," I replied, repeating the name in my head.

_Andrew Becker. Yes, hello, I'm Jess and this is my son, Andrew. Andy. Andy Becker? Andrew Becker?_

Becker smiled and pulled me back against his bare chest. "Now we just have to wait eight months for him to be born."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you liked it and if you have any name suggestions I would love to hear them. Francesca and Andrew were just the first names that came into my head and I want a few to consider before I decide.**


	18. Becker 9

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. Thank you so much for the reviews and name suggestions. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote for which names you would prefer. I'd really appreciate it if you could check it out and vote! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As a waiter came to hand us our menus, I turned to the group and asked, "So, what do you all think of this place?"<p>

I caught sight of Connor looking between the waiter and me, and narrowed my eyes at him, silently warning him not to voice his thought that I could work at Shanghai Blues.

"Where did you hear about it?" Abby asked interestedly.

"I looked up the best Chinese restaurants in London," I admitted, glancing at Jess and instantly noticing her calculating look as she tried to work out when I could have searched the internet for Chinese restaurants and for what reason.

"When?"

"Two weeks ago," I told her as quietly as possible, hoping she'd drop the subject before embarrassing me.

_Don't say anything else, Jess. _

She seemed to get the message and conversation was turned away by Emily, who said, "Well, it's really nice." We all picked up our menus and looked at the drinks list.

"Hilary, have you seen the price of all this?" Jess exclaimed in horror, skipping the drinks list to look at the food on offer.

_Sometimes she obviously forgets how much the government pays you._

"Jess. I'm getting paid overtime for all the anomaly alerts this week. It's fine," I assured her, amused by the worry in her tone. "Why don't you just think about what you want to drink first?"

_Typical pregnant woman being ruled by her stomach._

I signalled the waiter with a raised hand and ordered a bottle of wine before turning to Jess who ordered an orange juice.

"Make that two," Abby told the waiter, looking up from her menu. The waiter scribbled down our drinks on his pad of paper and then left us.

"What do you reckon then, Jess? Boy or girl?" Matt asked lightly.

"I'm not sure. I don't mind either way."

"Be honest. You want a girl to dress up," I interjected, smiling at my wife.

Jess smiled sheepishly, knowing I'd hit the nail on the head. "Well, what do you want, Hilary?"

"I truly don't mind, Jess."

She snorted. _Good job she's not had anything to drink yet or you'd have been soaked in orange juice, Hilary._ "As if you don't want a boy to pass your guns obsession onto!"

"Even if we have a girl, Jess, I'm still teaching her how to use a gun," I told her serenely.

"What do you think you're having, Abby?" Emily asked, interrupting the mini-argument we were having.

"When I saw Jenny the other day, she said it had to be a boy from the way I was carrying. I'm not sure if I believe her, but then again she has got Drew and Nicola now so she would know," Abby said uncertainly, rubbing the palms of her hand over her swollen belly.

"Connor?"

"I'm _hoping _it's a boy, Matt. When are two going to hurry up and join us?" He said joking, but Emily looked rather glum.

The waiter returned with our two orange juices and the bottle of wine, which he allowed me to taste before pouring it into four glasses. "May I take your food order?" He asked politely, his pen poised to write down the dishes we wanted.

"Oh, we got a bit distracted, didn't we, guys?" Quickly scanning the menu, I spotted something that sounded appealing, and then ordered, "Bring out one of each of the starters to share and then I'll have the Peking duck. What about you, Jess?"

Sounding surprised, Jess glanced down at her menu and seemingly picked something at random. Something called Buddha's Delight, whatever that was. Going around the table, Connor, Abby and Matt and Emily each placed their order and the waiter left to pass on our instructions to the chef.

The arrival of the starters was prompt and both Abby and Jess for began heaping copious amounts of food onto their white, square plates. Matt, Connor and I all looked at each other.

_You're never going to be able to eat again, Hilary. Jess'll steal everything from you. _

"So have you got any names planned?" Connor asked us through a mouthful of rice and pork.

I froze in shock, staring at Jess who looked back at me with the same expression. "Connor, it's been three days," I replied.

"I just thought you might have had _some _ideas." He was now struggling to use his chopsticks. I'd long ago learnt how to control the two pieces of wood for long enough to be able to lift pieces of duck and chicken to my mouth.

"What are your ideas then?"

"You'll have to wait till the baby is born to find out 'cause it's a surprise," Connor replied happily, winking at Abby.

_What _are_ we going to call our baby?_

The main courses were delicious. Sneakily, I pinched some of Jess' noodles and vegetables and everyone else seemed to enjoy their food too. We didn't bother with dessert though as Abby and Jess were soon worn out after a full day at work and so we all went our separate ways. Back at the flat, Jess and I went almost straight to bed. Whilst Jess changed into her silk pyjama shorts and camisole, I merely stripped off my t-shirt and trousers and climbed into bed in my boxers. Jess sat up for a while reading on her side of the bed (the right) and I rested my eyes facing away from her light. Eventually Jess turned her light off and slid from her sitting position under the covers to lie on her side.

"Becker?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"What do you think of Francesca?"

"It's nice," I replied, rolling over and laying an arm over Jess slim waist, my fingers sliding over the turquoise silk.

"But what if we have a boy?" Jess queried worriedly.

"I don't know."

"What do you like?"

"Andrew?" I suggested.

"Andrew Becker…it does have a nice ring to it," Jess answered pensively.

I smiled into my pillow and tightened my hold around her. It would only be six months or so until we finally laid eyes on our child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It would be great if you could leave a review. **


	19. Jess 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long this has taken! I'm just so busy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I would love it if people could vote in my poll for names... hint, hint. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>I retched as the smell of chocolate spread on toast came wafting through the open door. I hadn't heard Becker get up, but the disgusting smell of chocolate melting awoke me quicker than anything before.<p>

I rushed to the bathroom in case I had to throw up in the sink, and, hearing me, Becker followed concerned about me and the baby.

Soothingly rubbing my back, he asked, "Are you okay? Morning sickness?"

"Yeah," I replied shakily.

"What set it off this time?" He asked concernedly, incessantly worrying about it being something to do with him.

It was with tears that I answered in more of a moan than anything else, "The chocolate!"

Becker was silent behind me.

_Why, God, why? All I asked for was cravings for chocolate and not gherkins! And what do I get? Chocolate makes me sick! _It was the biggest load of injustice I had ever been served.

"Why don't you come and have some breakfast, Jess? I'll throw the toast away…" At the shake of my head, Becker became insistent. "You need to eat _something, _Jess. We're going to the gynaecologist today and the doctor's going to want you to be eating properly."

I gave in and allowed Becker to lead me to the kitchen, swallowing the bile that rose as I neared the toast at the table. He hurried to throw it into the bin but the damage was done. I could still smell it, although, it wasn't Becker's fault. He hadn't known I was going to get morning sickness or that chocolate would set it off.

"What do you feel like eating, Honey?"

"Now you mention it…could I have pancakes with honey?"

Becker grinned and turned to the cupboard to get the batter mix. It was a good thing I bought ready-made stuff whenever I did the shopping. There was no way, Becker would have been able to mix the milk, flour and everything to the right consistency and have it taste right.

Somehow, though, he managed to fluff up the instructions on the kit and my pancake was rather stodgy. Still, I ate it all the same so as not to offend him. Becker had come to pride himself upon his cooking skills ever since he'd learnt to make Chinese for our anniversary.

Whilst I ate, Becker went into the bedroom to get changed and came out wearing one of his best shirts half done up with a tie hanging around his neck. Needless to say, he was still wearing black but his tie _was _silver.

_One of these days, Jess, you have to die his clothes pink just to see what would happen._

I left half of my pancake and went to try to find something that might fit. I still hadn't bought any maternity clothing, holding onto the last pieces of clothing that fit. Jeans were a no-go, but some of my skirts were elastic enough to still fit around me, and then I had a few baggy tops too. Next to Becker, I would probably look ridiculous. We already did because of our height difference and the colours that we wore; but now I was pregnant, the size of my stomach would make it worse and none of the clothes that fit me were as smart as his.

I came out of the bedroom, tucking my top into my skirt and was surprised to find Becker putting my plate into the dishwasher.

"You did scrape the food off it, right?"

"Yes, Jessica. I may be a man, but I'm not completely stupid. I know how to do housework," he replied, rolling his eyes whilst I grinned at him.

"I'm amazed, Hilary. You've always given me the impression from leaving all the cleaning to me, that you didn't know how the hoover, the mop or the dishwasher worked."

"Alright. Enough teasing, missy. We've got an appointment. Don't want to be late to seeing our little Andrew, do we?"

He grabbed the keys from the side, ignoring my comments about how he was assuming our baby was a boy already.

_There's no basis to your argument, Jess. You know you think you're having a boy too._

"I think that shirt was a mistake," I muttered as soon as I noticed the handheld detector in the car.

"What?"

"You're wearing that to work after the scan, aren't you?" I asked, nodding at his shirt and tie.

"Yes, but I have a change of clothes in my locker, and for all you know, Jess, it could be a quiet day today."

I snorted. "Yeah, because we ever have quiet days. There is always an alert."

"Well, I'll just change beforehand, won't I?" Becker replied with confidence. But I had a nagging feeling that things just wouldn't turn out that way. We weren't that lucky.

It wasn't much later that Becker pulled into the hospital parking lot and we were walking through the sliding doors to the reception desk. The receptionist directed us down to the ultrasound department where we were met by a nurse, who smiled and asked politely, "Is this your first?" as she led us to the room where our doctor waited.

I smiled nervously whilst Becker answered her.

"The first one's always the worst," the nurse advised as she opened the door for us and then left us with the doctor, a middle aged woman called Dr Kingsley, who was sat at her desk, making notes from the computer.

"Jessica, Hilary, take a seat," Dr Kingsley said warmly, standing and offering us her hand.

After shaking her hand, we sat in front of her desk and quickly answered some questions about allergies, family history, the usual drill.

"Okay, Jess, if you could just sit up on the bed for me," she said, pointing to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. When I sat on it, the paper covering crinkled against my legs and back whilst I moved into a lying position with Becker on one side and my doctor on the other. "And we'll see if we can't see your baby, shall we?"

The gel Dr Kingsley placed on my stomach took my breath away, it was so cold. The small room was soon filled with the quick heartbeat of our baby whilst the doctor moved the sensor to try to find a picture to check that everything was normal.

"The heartbeat sounds a little quick…I just need to find a picture to check something…"

My own heart sped up and Becker's hand took mine as we both panicked that there was something wrong with our child.

"Ah!"

"What?" Becker demanded, getting increasingly anxious.

"Everything's fine, no need to worry. Both of your babies are completely healthy."

"Both of them?" I asked in shock as Becker's grip on my hand weakened and he fell to the ground. "Oh my God, Becker! Becker!"

"Yes, you've got two healthy twins. He'll be fine as well. I'm sure the shock just made him faint," Dr Kingsley said to me as she moved around the bed to check on him. "Yeah, he'll come around in a minute or so. I'll just make you a video and print a picture, shall I?"

"Yes, please."

Becker came around and sat up, confused as to why he was lying on the floor. "Wait a minute, did someone say twins?"

"Yes, I did," I replied. "I asked if you wanted to see our twins."

Becker stood up and leaned on the bed to see the screen where our two small children were.

"Would you like to know their sexes?"

I looked to Becker and he to me where we had a silent conversation.

"No thanks, I think we'd like to keep it a surprise." Becker answered, smiling at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Jess and Becker are having twins. I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter so please leave a review and then go to my profile to vote in my poll!**


	20. Becker 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it's been since my last update! I'd just like to say a quick thank you for sticking with the story and an even bigger thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You're all amazing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>I woke early and slid out of the bed, smiling gently as Jess took the opportunity to pull the covers higher on her shoulders and snuggly wrap herself up in them, before wandering through to our little kitchenette. It was earlier than I would normal get up, but we had our appointment with the gynaecologist before work, and I knew getting Jess out of bed with enough time to get everything ready was a ridiculous idea. There was no way she'd be able to get up and dressed without fretting over what was an appropriate outfit to wear to the doctor's and then find all the paperwork she left strewn around the flat last week before we had to be there. So I did it all.<p>

I searched for all the paperwork, finding some on one of the kitchen counters, some in one of the drawers of the chest of drawers in our bedroom and a few more random sheets of paper on the coffee table in the living room.

_And people think children are messy. They should try living with Jess. She might be great at organising other people, but there is no way she can organise herself. _

In the bedroom I heard the alarm go off twice, but Jess slept right through it. I knew she'd be annoyed if I didn't get her up so I started making her breakfast. It was one sure-fire way to rouse her from sleep: chocolate.

But once the toast was done and I began spreading the chocolate spread over it, Jess sprinted from the bedroom into the bathroom, and the sounds of her retching reached my ears.

"Are you okay? Morning sickness?" My hand tried to soothe her, rubbing her back whilst she leant over the sink in case she threw up again.

"Yeah," she replied a little breathlessly.

"What set it off this time?"

"The chocolate!" Jess cried, actual tears leaking from her eyes.

_And…there are the hormones. _

"Why don't you come and have some breakfast, Jess? I'll throw the toast away…" She shook her head, but there was no way she would leave the flat without eating something. I'd die before that happened. "You need to eat _something, _Jess. We're going to the gynaecologist today and the doctor's going to want you to be eating properly."

She gave in and I lead her through to the kitchen, watching her face turn slightly green before I managed to throw the toast half covered in chocolate spread into the bin.

"What do you feel like eating, Honey?"

"Now you mention it…could I have pancakes with honey?"

I smiled at her, glad she was returning to her usual perky self, and set about making her pancakes.

Whilst Jess ate, I was becoming rather nervous and knew I wouldn't be able to stomach eating anything until after our appointment with the doctor, so I went to change, pulling out one of my best shirts for the occasion.

Once I was done, I returned to the kitchen to find Jess just getting up with her plate in her hand, ready to clean it. Smiling, I determinedly took it from her and she hurried to change, coming out dressed in a plain black skirt and an orange t-shirt, patterned with black spots.

"You did scrape the food off it, right?" She asked, referring to the plate I was just putting in the dishwasher.

"Yes, Jessica. I may be a man, but I'm not completely stupid. I know how to do housework," I muttered sardonically, rolling my eyes as she grinned resolutely.

"I'm amazed, Hilary. You've always given me the impression from leaving all the cleaning to me, that you didn't know how the hoover, the mop or the dishwasher worked."

"Alright. Enough teasing, missy. We've got an appointment. Don't want to be late to seeing our little Andrew, do we?"

Towing her by the hand, I grabbed the keys and lead the way down to the car.

"I think that shirt was a mistake," Jess murmured once we were in the car, her eyes fixed on something I couldn't see whilst I concentrated on looking in the review mirror before pulling out onto the street.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly.

"You're wearing that to work after the scan, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I have a change of clothes in my locker, and for all you know, Jess, it could be a quiet day today."

She snorted. "Yeah, because we ever have quiet days. There is always an alert."

"Well, I'll just change beforehand, won't I?"

After pulling into the hospital parking lot, we walked hand in hand through the sliding doors to the reception desk. The receptionist directed us down to the ultrasound department where we were met by a nurse, who smiled and asked politely, "Is this your first?" as she led us to the room where our doctor waited.

"Mm hm," I replied, wanting to keep things short.

"The first one's always the worst," the nurse advised as she opened the door for us and then left us with the doctor, a middle aged woman called Dr Kingsley, who was sat at her desk, making notes from the computer.

"Jessica, Hilary, take a seat," Dr Kingsley said warmly, standing and offering us her hand.

After shaking her hand, we sat in front of her desk and quickly answered some questions about allergies, family history, the usual drill.

"Okay, Jess, if you could just sit up on the bed for me," she said, pointing to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. "And we'll see if we can't see your baby, shall we?"

Jess moved to the bed and laid down before Dr Kingsley put the gel on her stomach.

"The heartbeat sounds a little quick…I just need to find a picture to check something…"

My hand took Jess', feeling cold and clammy in my fear that something was wrong with our precious baby boy.

"Ah!"

"What?" I demanded, getting increasingly anxious.

"Everything's fine, no need to worry. Both of your babies are completely healthy."

"Both of them?" Jess asked in shock as I fell to the ground. "Oh my God, Becker! Becker!"

When I came around, I couldn't remember what had happened and sat up, confused as to why I was lying on the floor. "Wait a minute, did someone say twins?"

"Yes, I did," Jess replied. "I asked if you wanted to see our twins."

I stood up and leaned on the bed to see the screen where our two small children were.

"Would you like to know their sexes?"

Jess looked up at me uncertainly, but smiled when she saw the mischievous glint my own eyes held.

"No thanks, I think we'd like to keep it a surprise," I replied, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to know what you think and if you haven't done it already, please check out the poll on my profile and vote for what you wanted the twins' names to be. And don't forget to review. I love to know what people are thinking, what people want to happen and what people like/don't like. It helps me improve and it makes me want to write more chapters and write them quicker. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Jess 11

**A/N: I've finally updated! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think because I'm not so keen on this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"You've had your scan, Jess so no more stalling. Come on, you need to come shopping with me – I'm ready to burst here. I need my stuff <em>before <em>the baby's born."

"Abby, I know you're excited about going shopping, I just…feel I should perhaps go with Becker," I replied in what I hoped was a diplomatic fashion. Pregnant Abby was _very _easily angered, and no-one wanted to be on her bad side.

Lester had received the brunt of it one day last week when he moaned at her for spending all her time playing with Rex and the Mammoth instead of doing her job. He then retreated into his office and didn't come out again all day.

"Go on," Abby pleaded.

"Alright," I sighed.

_You could always go again with Becker. I mean you're having twins so that means you need two of everything, right? Just buy one lot today and then another lot of everything next week. Plus that means two shopping trips – double the fun._

"Thanks, Jess!"

"I know, I'm brilliant."

"Yes, you are," Becker interjected, suddenly behind me. "But what have you done now? You can't have defused another bomb and you definitely haven't thrown something in the right direction because you've never managed that…"

"Ha ha," I replied sarcastically, but gave him a small kiss on the cheek all the same.

"How's the armoury treating you, Becker?" Abby asked.

"Fine, although my big toe was accosted by a rather large trunk full of EMDs."

"Are you sure you didn't do something to deserve that though, Action Man? Perhaps push someone off their skateboard. Karma's a serious thing, you know," Connor said, coming over towards Abby who sat beside me at the ADD.

"Funny, I don't remember pushing someone off a skateboard. I seem to recall an idiot coming down the corridor a little too quickly for him to manage and knocking us both over."

"I shouted give way – it's not my fault you didn't move! And who says I can't cope with a little speed. Speed is my middle name, I'll have you know!"

_I thought that was Wolverine…_

"Whatever, Conn," Abby interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you two meant to be going somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Connor." Abby jumped up and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you at the flat this evening. Love you."

"Oh are you two going off on a trip?" Becker asked politely. "Somewhere nice and sunny, I hope."

"We're just popping into town to pick up a few things…" I muttered, my face reddening with the lie.

"It's okay, Jess, I heard you. Go and enjoy your baby shopping – just don't bankrupt me!" He called after me as I hurried after Abby.

Once in the city centre, Abby and I moved from shop to shop, picking up a pram each and then using them to carry the rest of our boxes. True to my plan I bought one buggy, one bottle, one cot and one of dozens of other things.

When I arrived home that evening, Becker had to help me carry everything up the stairs.

"Christ, Jess! How much did you buy? One baby wouldn't need all this, let alone two! Why do you need ten baby grows when we don't even know how big the babies are?"

"But look, they've got cute little animals on them."

_No matter what he says, don't give in, Jess. The future of your children's wardrobe rests on this. And there is no way either of your children will ever be dressed in anything black or plain._

"They were on offer as well," I continued, still hoping to persuade him.

"Maybe it's not so bad then. Did you get everything or is there anything else we still need?"

Feeling guilty, I looked down at my purchases. Perhaps it would be ridiculous to buy two bottle sterilisers but there was still the matter of a second cot and some more bottles and another high chair.

"There's still a bit more we need."

"Right, well then next time, I'm definitely coming with you," Becker said before fully picking up the double buggy and the mound of boxes it was carrying. When I bent to pick up the flat-pack cot, he protested, "Don't you dare, Jess. Stay right there and I'll be back for it."

He moved everything into the room of the flat we had decided to use as the nursery, although it was rather bare and desperately in need of a lick of paint.

As I stared at the desolate walls, having disobeyed him in order to look at all of our babies' things in the room, he turned to me.

"How about we both take the day off work next week? We can go shopping together, grab some paint and begin sorting this lot out."

"Sounds perfect," I replied, sinking into his open arms.

"Sorry for being a pain earlier," he murmured into my hair.

"It's okay."

We shared a kiss, his hands on my belly, before going into the kitchen to start making dinner.


	22. Becker 11

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I've got some more Jecker stuff in the works if I get time to write it, so make sure to look out for it in a few weeks time. I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter so remember to review. **

* * *

><p>My back ached from where one of the recruits had accidentally caught me with an EMD pulse earlier, and I found myself heading towards Jess in search of some sympathy and perhaps the odd kiss. I was even debating telling her about my stubbed toe to see if she might kiss it better.<p>

_You're a trained soldier. You shouldn't need kisses to feel better, _my inner voice accused.

Like they had been for the past few months, Abby and Jess were both sat at the ADD, most likely gossiping about Matthews, one of the newest techs, who seemed to be irresistible to all women.

It was bloody ridiculous. Everywhere I went in the ARC, I heard titters following him, women remarking about the size of his muscles and how he 'wasn't nerdy at all', leaving me to stare down at my arms and wonder how any wimpy techie could have bigger muscles than mine. I was the Captain, head of security, for God's sake, and the ladies weren't interested in me at all.

I wouldn't have cared about that really, if Jess wasn't affected by Matthews apparent "qualities".

_You wouldn't be jealous, would you, Hilary? Because jealousy is an emotion – everyone thinks you're emotionally stunted, remember?_

I'd already seen Jess staring at Matthew's chest last week whilst they worked on fixing one of the ADD screens that went down in a creature incursion within the ARC. Once again Rex had been the source of the trouble, accidentally letting Princess the Dracorex free by landing on her door release. I'd had to resist the overwhelming urge to storm over, lift Jess over my shoulder and carry her off all the while growling at Matthews.

I heard the end of their conversation followed by Jess' exclamation of, "I know, I'm brilliant."

"Yes, you are," I said. "But what have you done now? You can't have defused another bomb and you definitely haven't thrown something in the right direction because you've never managed that…"

"Ha ha," Jess replied sarcastically, leaning round to give me a small kiss on the cheek. Already I felt better.

"How's the armoury treating you, Becker?" Abby asked.

"Fine, although my big toe was accosted by a rather large trunk full of EMDs."

"Are you sure you didn't do something to deserve that though, Action Man? Perhaps push someone off their skateboard. Karma's a serious thing, you know," Connor said, coming over towards Abby and taking her hand.

I sighed, smirking.

"Funny, I don't remember pushing someone off a skateboard. I seem to recall an idiot coming down the corridor a little too quickly for him to manage and knocking us both over."

It was true. I hadn't pushed Connor, he'd rammed into _me_.

"I shouted give way – it's not my fault you didn't move! And who says I can't cope with a little speed. Speed is my middle name, I'll have you know!"

_Speed? Connor Temple's middle name is definitely not speed. He probably used Interpol to change it something sci-fi related. God forbid it – his middle name's probably Skywalker…_

I shuddered uncomfortably; glad for once I had never delved into Connor's personal file.

"Whatever, Conn," Abby interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you two meant to be going somewhere?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks Connor." Abby jumped up and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you at the flat this evening. Love you."

"Oh are you two going off on a trip?" I asked, being overly polite. My accent was probably comparable to Emily's. "Somewhere nice and sunny, I hope."

"We're just popping into town to pick up a few things…" Jess lied.

"It's okay, Jess, I heard you. Go and enjoy your baby shopping-" I broke off as Jess turned and hurried after Abby as fast as her little legs and pregnant belly would all. "–just don't bankrupt me!"

_God, I hope she heard me._

Connor whistled lowly and turned to me, smiling. Groaning, I turned and headed back to the armoury to finish my inventory.

At six, I headed home and found the flat empty. It wasn't worrying. I knew Jess could shop for hours from experience.

When she finally got home an hour later, I hurried down to the street to help bring everything up to the flat. Loaded in the twin buggy were a series of boxes and bags.

"Christ, Jess! How much did you buy? One baby wouldn't need all this, let alone two! Why do you need ten baby grows when we don't even know how big the babies are?"

"But look, they've got cute little animals on them," Jess murmured, holding up a white and orange baby grow with a tiger in the centre of the chest. "They were on offer as well." Her voice was worryingly quiet, and I feared she was about to cry.

"Maybe it's not so bad then," I conceded. "Did you get everything or is there anything else we still need?"

"There's still a bit more we need."

"Right, well then next time, I'm definitely coming with you," I said before fully picking up the double buggy and the mound of boxes it was carrying. Jess bent down to pick up the flat-packed cot. "Don't you dare, Jess. Stay right there and I'll be back for it."

Whilst I moved everything into the nursery, Jess trailed behind me and then we both stared at the plain, white-washed walls.

"How about we both take the day off work next week? We can go shopping together, grab some paint and begin sorting this lot out," I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Jess sank into my arms and I tightened my hold around her.

"Sorry for being a pain earlier," I murmured into her hair, inhaling the scent of roses, before kissing her temple lightly.

"It's okay."


	23. Jess 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's also a bit shorter this chapter, but hopefully you'll think it's sweet. It just seemed right for it to be a shorter chapter. Anyway, as always I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Becker!" I screamed as he flicked green paint across my top by accident.<p>

"Oops," he muttered, already backing away as I advanced with my can of pastel yellow paint and dipped my finger in it. He desperately dodged backwards until he back hit the only wall we hadn't painted yet. It was going to be pastel blue when we were done so that each wall was a different pastel colour: pink, yellow, green and blue. My finger deposited a swipe of matt emulsion paint across Becker's nose, and he began laughing. "I'll get you back for that."

"You started it," I exclaimed.

"That was an accident! Prepare yourself, Jess, you're looking at a master of strategy and warfare," he informed me.

'_Master of Strategy' – does he think his IQ is higher than mine? I thought I told him my IQ was 170…_

"Uh huh." My eyebrows were raised in doubt and he noticed my expression immediately.

"You doubt me? Just wait, I'll get you when you least expect it," Becker promised, moving past me to return to painting his wall.

I turned back to my own wall and giggled as Becker ran a paint covered hand over the small of my back.

"This is war!"

I dunked my brush and flicked some paint at him, catching him right in the face. He reached out for me, and I hurried away as fast as I could, moving through into the living room. His arms seized me around the middle before I reached the sofa and turned us so that I fell on top of him on the soft cushions of the sofa.

He kissed my shoulder before moving my hair from my neck and peppering kisses there too.

"Becker," I gasped, struggling to turn in his arms and kiss him back.

When we returned to the nursery after a few minutes, he commented sarcastically, "Well we've gotten so much done." There were only patches of paint on each wall. We were actually rather lucky that in our fight we hadn't gotten the wrong coloured paint on the wrong walls.

"Maybe we should just call someone in to do it while we're at work tomorrow," I suggested, knowing I couldn't stand around painting all day long. Already my back was beginning to ache and I almost longed for the comfort of my chair at the ADD.

"I'll get right on it," Becker replied, kissing my temple and rushing out the door to get his phone and the Yellow Pages.

I looked around the room, trying to work out where we were going to put everything, and smiled as I felt Becker's hands wrap back around me, his palms resting on my baby bump, marking my t-shirt with faded green palm prints.

"I think it's safe to say you've ruined my t-shirt," I whispered.

"Sorry," Becker chuckled.

"As long as I get to buy a replacement, it's fine."

_Perhaps it would actually work out in my favour…_

Suddenly Becker and I both gasped.

"Was that..?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"They just kicked," Becker murmured in amazement. Behind my head I could feel his heart beating quicker, echoing my own excitement.

"Hmm…"

"Oh no, what are you thinking?"

"Our babies like clothes!" I told him joyously.

"And…what makes you think that?"

"I was thinking about clothes and shopping when they kicked. Obviously."

"Perhaps they were fighting each other."

_Oh God, I hope not!_

"Nope, they're responding to my thoughts," I insisted.

"I don't think that's quite how it works, Jess," Becker said, smiling indulgently as he moved slightly and took my hands instead of holding me around the waist. "Come on, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some dinner."

All through dinner I was smiling, but apparently I worried Becker because, unannounced, he asked, "What are you thinking, Jess?"

"Today really was a fairytale."


	24. Becker 12

**A/N: Thanks to Heyarandomgal, Sarcastic-Bones and juls124 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I smirked as the idea came to me, but nevertheless continued to apply green paint to the wall I was working on. Jess was working on the wall opposite me and using a pot of pastel yellow paint.<p>

She hummed an unfamiliar tune under her breath as she smiled, putting even strokes of paint onto the wall. In her distraction, I turned and crept up behind her and flicked my brush across the front of her shirt whilst she leaned upwards to apply paint to the top of the wall.

"Becker!"

"Oops," I muttered, already backing away as she came towards me, her can of pastel yellow paint in hand and one of fingers dipping into it. I dodged back to the side until my back hit the only wall we hadn't painted yet. Her finger deposited a swipe of matt emulsion paint a down my nose and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll get you back for that."

"You started it," she complained, completely unaware that what she was an accident had been carefully planned.

"That was an accident! Prepare yourself, Jess, you're looking at a master of strategy and warfare," I told her, puffing my chest out with my hands on my hips.

_True. You did pass the strategy exam at Sandhurst with flying colours._

"Uh huh."

"You doubt me? Just wait, I'll get you when you least expect it," I promised, moving past her and returning to my wall.

Jess returned to her wall, but I couldn't help brushing a paint covered hand across the small of her back.

"This is war!" She declared.

Quickly dunking her brush, she flicked the paint upwards and outwards, hitting me in the face. I blinked a few times before reaching out for her. Jess escaped to the living room but my arms seized her around the middle and we fell onto the sofa.

Her flowery perfume took my breath away and I lost no time in moving her hair from her shoulder to kiss the skin on her neck.

"Becker," she gasped, struggling in my tight hold.

When we returned to the nursery after a few minutes, I scoffed and commented sarcastically, "Well we've gotten so much done." There were only patches of paint on each wall. We were actually rather lucky that in our fight we hadn't gotten the wrong coloured paint on the wrong walls.

"Maybe we should just call someone in to do it while we're at work tomorrow," she suggested, knowing she couldn't stand around painting all day long.

_Maybe you should have done this job yourself…she's been complaining about her back for weeks…_

"I'll get right on it," I replied, kissing her forehead and rushing out the door to retrieve my phone and the Yellow Pages.

When I returned, Jess was stuck in a reverie, glancing around the room and the temptation to place my palm prints on her stomach was too great.

"I think it's safe to say you've ruined my t-shirt," she whispered to me.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"As long as I get to buy a replacement, it's fine."

_Oh God, she's already thinking about what to buy. Look at her face!_

Suddenly we both gasped.

"Was that..?"

"Yeah!" Jess answered excitedly.

"They just kicked," I murmured in amazement, my heart racing with my own excitement.

"Hmm…"

"Oh no, what are you thinking?"

"Our babies like clothes!" Jess exclaimed.

"And…what makes you think that?"

"I was thinking about clothes and shopping when they kicked. Obviously."

"Perhaps they were fighting each other," I suggested.

_Any true Becker would be…_

"Nope, they're responding to my thoughts," Jess insisted.

"I don't think that's quite how it works, Jess," I said, smiling indulgently and moving slightly to take her hands instead of holding her waist. "Come on, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some dinner."

All through dinner she was smiling.

_I wish I could hear what she was thinking. This is torture!_

"What are you thinking, Jess?"

"Today really was a fairytale," she said with a wide grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	25. Jess 13

**A/N: It's been a bit longer than I intended since I last updated – sorry! (Forgive me?) I hope this chapter will make up for the slight delay, so without me going on for ages, here it is.**

* * *

><p>All day I'd been feeling unusual. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was that was causing the feeling. Regardless, nothing had come of it and I'd managed to work the whole day with just a few painful twinges in my back that I merely attributed to Becker being in danger. Again.<p>

_You'd think the worry would have dulled after all this time really, wouldn't you?_

This time he'd been rammed against a wall by an herbivore. How he managed it was a question I was forever asking without ever getting an appropriate answer.

"You okay, Jess?" Abby asked, coming over with Nick, her newborn son strapped to her front. He'd been born three weeks ago and we all enjoyed fussing over him, smoothing down his fuzz of pale blonde hair. Even Rex had already had his introduction and was soon yapping to his new friend.

"Yeah…"

She squeezed my hand. "He'll be fine. He always is."

"I know."

And, of course, Becker was fine. He came back to the ARC just as I prepared to leave, packing the few things in my locker into a bag when I got the impression it would be a while until I was there again.

"Hey, let me carry that," he said, taking my bag from my hands. It was one of those really fashionable floral, oversized handbags. "Christ, Jess, what have you got in here? It weighs a tonne!"

"Pretty much everything in my locker," I replied, following him out the Locker Room.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to worry him.

When he deposited my handbag in the boot, next to the bag we'd started putting together for when I went into labour, the car even dipped slightly before bouncing back up.

Back at the apartment, the feeling that something was wrong didn't go away. I knew I was no longer worrying about Becker, but I didn't want to face the fact that something much worse could be happening. Instead, I carried on acting as normally as I could and stuck to the routine Becker and I had: sitting down to eat, watching a bit of TV and then heading to bed when my back and feet needed a rest.

But it wasn't long before I was awake again, a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced and rolled over, more or less forgetting about the fact I was carrying twins.

It flared up again seconds later.

"Becker!" I hissed.

He mumbled something and burrowed his head deeper into his pillow on the other side of me.

"Becker!" I repeated louder, jerking him awake.

"What? What is it, Jess? Is something wrong with the baby?" He was alert in an instant and already scrambling out of bed, grabbing and pulling on clothes whilst I sat there, silent and trembling, holding the covers about me in fear.

_It's my fault. I should have done something. I should have gone to the hospital earlier._

Tears began pooling in my eyes and, seeing my shining eyes, Becker came to my side and tenderly held my hands.

"Hey," he murmured gently, "It's going to be okay. We just need to go to the hospital and check everything's okay. I know you Jess you're probably worrying over nothing like you always do."

I nodded, swallowing against the lump in my throat, and he helped me out of bed and into my dressing gown before walking me back down to the street and the car, with his hand on my lower back all the way.

At the hospital, we had to wait for ten of the most painful minutes of my life before Dr Kingsley called us in to her room. Becker pushed the wheelchair I had been given the moment we'd entered the front doors because of Becker's phone call prior to us leaving the flat.

"Okay, if I could ask you to just get up on the bed and lie down, Jess, and we'll see what's going on."

I stood but before I could pull myself onto the bed, Becker bent and took me into his arms, lifting me carefully and placing me on my back.

Again, Dr Kingsley took a scan. We were all silent as the thudding of overly quick heartbeats filled the room.

"Okay, it looks like you're going into premature labour, Jess," Dr Kingsley told us.

"What?" Becker demanded. "There's still got six weeks before the due date!"

"Sometimes these things happen."

I cried out in pain as what I realised was a contraction ran through me.

_Oh! God that hurts! I can't believe Connor thought that a kick in the balls would be worse than giving birth!_

"Oh God," Becker muttered, forgetting his anger and taking my hand. My fingers clamped around his like a vice, turning his hand purple.

"Sorry," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, kissing my head. "You're doing great."

"Is this your first contraction?"

I shook my head.

"What? Jess, you were having contractions and didn't tell me?"

"I had twinges in my back all morning and afternoon. I didn't realise they were contractions," I explained in gasps.

Dr Kingsley began a proper examination and asked me to change into one of the horrible hospital gowns.

_I can't believe women actually wear these…they're disgusting. Not at all fashionable._

Still, I did it and all the while my contractions got closer together. When they were ten minutes apart, I was told I still had a while to go, though Dr Kingsley then checked to see how dilated I was.

Becker sat in the chair beside me and kissed the back of my hand. He had yet to let go of it despite my bruising grip through my contractions.

"I love you," he murmured.

I nodded, but was too tired to return the sentiment.

It was an hour later – four hours after going into the hospital – that I finally managed to push one of our children into the world. Dr Kingsley handed a beautiful boy wrapped in a blanket to me and Becker and I gazed down at him in wonder before he was taken away and put into an incubator.

It was another thirty minutes before our other child was born, but she was breath-taking. Already, she had a full head of dark hair and bright blue eyes.

She too was taken to be looked after in an incubator, leaving my arms feeling empty.

"You are truly brilliant, Jess," Becker whispered, wiping some of the sweat away from my brow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Jess and Becker's twins have been born! At the moment I haven't named them anything because on my poll there are four names tied so please, please go and vote if you haven't already! I would really like two definite winners to avoid any confusion. Also, I need the winner's before the next update because that's when I'm going to name the babies! Remember to review! I always want to know what people think. **


	26. Becker 13

**A/N: So, only one person voted and I then as a result had five tied names with 3 votes each. So I had to choose two at random. Thank you to those of you who did vote, but I find it a little disappointing that out of the hundreds of people who've read this story, only 11 people voted in the poll. Hope you like this chapter. I think it'll be the last one, though if I ever get time, I'll write a sequel or follow up the children in a one-shot. Please leave a review just to let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I hurried through the ARC to the Locker Room, arriving just in time to strip Jess of the heavy bag she was carrying.<p>

"Hey, let me carry that," I said, taking the bag from her hands. "Christ, Jess, what have you got in here? It weighs a tonne!"

"Pretty much everything in my locker," she replied.

"Why?"

She only shrugged.

After a quick dinner and an hour or two in front of the TV, Jess and I headed to bed, both of us tired – me because of the incursion and she because the pregnancy was in that stage where it just wore her out every day.

"Becker!" Jess exclaimed, jerking me awake.

"What? What is it, Jess? Is something wrong with the baby?" I scrambled out of bed and began haphazardly pulling on clothes.

_Oh God, this is it, isn't it? You're going to be a father, Hilary. _

I turned to look at Jess, confused as to why she wasn't getting ready to go to the hospital, and noticed that she was crying.

"Hey," I murmured, trying my hardest to sound gentle, "It's going to be okay. We just need to go to the hospital and check everything's okay. I know you, Jess, you're probably worrying over nothing like you always do."

She nodded and I helped her out of bed and into her dressing gown before walking her back down to the street and the car, keeping my hand on the small of her back in what I hoped was a supportive manner.

At the hospital, we had to wait for ten of the most painful minutes of my life before Dr Kingsley called us in to her room. I pushed the wheelchair Jess had been given the moment we'd entered the front doors because of the phone call I made prior to us leaving the flat.

"Okay, if I could ask you to just get up on the bed and lie down, Jess, and we'll see what's going on."

Jess stood up, and, worried about her and what might happen if she had to jump onto the table because she was too short, I bent and took her into my arms, lifting her as carefully as possible and placing her on her back.

Again, Dr Kingsley took a scan. We were all silent as the thudding of overly quick heartbeats filled the room.

"Okay, it looks like you're going into premature labour, Jess," Dr Kingsley told us.

"What?" I demanded. "There's still got six weeks before the due date!"

"Sometimes these things happen."

Jess cried out in pain.

_Oh no! Jess!_

"Oh God," I muttered, forgetting my anger and taking Jess' tiny hand. Her fingers clamped around mine tightly, but I gritted my teeth and said nothing, knowing she was in much more pain than I.

"Sorry," she moaned.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, kissing her forehead. "You're doing great."

"Is this your first contraction?"

Jess shook her head, signalling a negative.

_Oh God. I'm a failure as a father. My wife has had contractions and I didn't even realise. What kind of husband am I?_

"What? Jess, you were having contractions and didn't tell me?"

"I had twinges in my back all morning and afternoon. I didn't realise they were contractions," Jess gasped.

Dr Kingsley began a proper examination and got a disgruntled Jess to change into a hospital gown. In tense times, I found it impossible to laugh at Jess' disgust at the robe.

I began to notice that Jess' hand tightened around mine more often and knew her contractions were getting closer together. When they were ten minutes apart, Jess was told that there was still a while to go, though Dr Kingsley then checked to see how dilated she was.

I sat in the chair beside the bed and kissed the back of Jess' hand. Despite Jess' strong grip, I was determined not to let go of her hand.

"I love you," I murmured.

Jess nodded, her eyes closed and then grunted as another contraction hit.

It was an hour later – four hours after going into the hospital – that Jess managed to push one of our children into the world. Dr Kingsley handed a beautiful boy wrapped in a blanket to her and I gazed down at him in wonder before he was taken away and put in an incubator.

It was another thirty minutes before our second child was born, but she was breath-taking. Already, she had a full head of dark hair and bright blue eyes, just like Jess'.

She too was taken to be looked after in an incubator, leaving me feeling deflated.

"You are truly brilliant, Jess," I whispered, wiping some of the sweat away from her brow. I was so impressed that Jess had gone through the painful delivery without complaint. I'd seen some of the those bad rom-coms where the girlfriend or wife always shouted and blamed the guy for getting her pregnant in the first place, even when they loved each other; and I been a little worried that Jess would be the same.

"Becker…" Jess murmured, already beginning to fall asleep. "Check on them…"

"I will, honey, but we need to decide on names first," I replied, giving the hand I was still holding a tight squeeze.

"Ben?" Jess suggested.

I nodded and made a mental note to tell the nurses straight away.

"What about the girl?"

"What do you think?" Jess asked, opening her eyes to look at me.

I thought long and hard before hesitantly asking, "Amy?"

"Amy. I like it. Now go and see Amy and Ben. I want to know our babies are well when you're next in this room…"

I gave her hand one last squeeze before hurrying after the nurses who had been wheeling the incubators to the children's intensive care unit.

"Spend as long as you want with them," one nurse told me.

"Can I touch them?" I asked, looking down at their small, frail forms and already worrying.

The nurses nodded their affirmatives and left me alone with my children.

"Hey, Amy, you're so beautiful. You look just like your grandma except you've got your mummy's eyes. And you, Ben, well you're just perfect, aren't you?" I whispered, stroking Amy's soft cheek.

I stroked lightly down Ben's arm and gasped as his hand wrapped around my finger. He had a strong grip, and a small tear of pure happiness and joy fell from my eye. Perhaps Jess and I wouldn't have to worry about them after all.

After placing a kiss on each of my children, I ran back to Jess' room to tell her everything that had happened and stopped short when I noticed she was still asleep. Deciding I had better let her rest, I settled into the chair by her bed and looked out the window where the sun was rising, signalling the beginning of the new day.

_Today was a fairytale._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it…Hit that review button and tell me what you think! And be sure to look out for a sequel/follow-up in the, hopefully, not too distant future.**

**Thanks go out to: Jecker Rules, juls124, Heyarandomgal, Sarcastic-Bones, Mountiegirl, reviewer, Beth Becker, Esmerelda Diana Parker, MissGracyKathy, messersmontana, Solar Lunar, poppygold, mynameis, Kayleigh001, AngelRrays95, Primevalconbyluver, starzee, summergirlxx, Niomi H, I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K, elly32 and the anonymous reviewers! Extra special thanks go out to Heyarandomgal for reviewing every chapter. **

**Also, to those of you who added this/me to their favourites or alerts: THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**I wanted to say thank you so, so much for getting this story to over 100 reviews. That it amazing! And it's incredible that you've stuck with the story so long now. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


End file.
